Strange love
by autobotleo
Summary: Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping and Pokeshipping possible. Lots of uncertainty cause somethings just don't turn out the way you expect them too.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon, but if I did I would have made Ash age. That would have made things more interesting. Especially in regards to relationship stuff.

Unexpected truths

Ash and Dawn had just arrived at a pokemon center. They were resting up from a long day of traveling. The reason behind this was because Ash got a call from his crush May. She told him that she wanted to visit the pokefarm amusement park next week.

"I can't wait to see you again Ash. Its been way to long." May said happily.

"I can't wait either. Its going to be so much fun with you there." Ash replied.

"I'm bringing a friend along. Is that ok? May asked.

"Sure. What's her name?" Ash asked her.

"He's a boy and his name is Drew." May explained to him.

"Oh Drew is his name?" Ash said nervous.

"He's just a friend Ash and he's real nice and I want you to meet him."

A week flew by and tomorrow was the day they were going to meet up at the park. Brock had decided to turn in. Ash was so excited to see her again that he couldn't sleep. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she left. Dawn followed him into the dinning area of the center. They sat at a small table.

"I bet your really excited to see her huh? " Dawn teased

"You bet I am." Ash quickly answered.

Ash was so lucky to have Dawn. She was a great listener, and since May was gone she was the one that helped Ash the most. Over time they had grown into the best of friends. They told each other everything. It was a great relief to both of them to have someone they could rely on so much.

"I kinda feel bad. I'm the older one I should be helping you with all your problems. " Ash apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ash you help me out so much. I'm just glad I can be here for you now." Dawn Smiled.

"Well I'm gonna owe you big time for this." Ash told her.

"I hope things work out for you Ash. You're a great guy and your very caring. I know you would be the best boyfriend to her. You wont let her down." Dawn said honestly.

"Thanks for saying so Dawn. It means a lot to me. If things go good tomorrow I'm finally going to tell May how I feel about her." Ash said smiling

The new day was warm and shiny. The perfect day to go to an amusement park. May saw Ash and ran over to him giving him a big hug. She grabbed him tightly and took a picture of the two of them. After words she introduced Ash and Dawn to her friend Drew. May took Ash by the hand and dragged him in front of a giant Jigglypuff statue. May rested her head on Ash's shoulder and took another picture. Dawn was happy for Ash and smiled at them.

"I've been gone several months Ash and your still as sweet as ever." May said sweetly.

Ash was a bit confused. Though she told him that Drew and her were just friends. He couldn't help but be a little curious. After all she was single and has been traveling alone for quite some time.

"I'm just glad to have you back May." Ash said as he hugged her.

"Lets go get on some rides." She said to him excited.

May went on many rides with Drew. Yet she saved the most exciting rides for her and Ash. The four of them got in line for the haunted house. May was set to go in with Ash. However Ash saw that Dawn looked really uncomfortable. Suddenly Ash remembered that Dawn was terrified of ghosts and she wasn't the sort to ruin everyone else's fun and back out. As any good best friend would he held her hand and went on the ride with her. As the ride was over they headed to a snack bar.

"Drew and I will bring chilidogs for everyone. We'll be right back." May said

"Thanks so much Ash I was so scared." Dawn thanked him

"I wasn't going to let my Best friend down. You needed me, I know May will understand." Ash reassured her.

"Speaking of May, you two are hitting it off great. She has totally been flirting with you since we got here. I was a bit worried when you said she invited a boy. But she has been spending more time with you." Dawn pointed out.

"I've noticed that too. I'm so relieved. Thought I was just imagining it." Ash said

May and Drew returned with the Chilidogs. May sat beside Ash and took another picture with him. Then she took one of Dawn and Drew who smiled sheepishly. The night came to a close. May hugged Ash tightly before leaving with the theme park with Drew.

Two short days passed since that excellent day at the theme park. Ash had logged onto the Pokemon center PC. He wanted to check his myspace. He noticed that May had changed her profile pic. Ash saw the picture and to his horror caught the surprise of his life. The picture was of May and Drew kissing. More then that they were full on making out in the picture.

"What the heck is this? Am I having a horrible nightmare?" Ash asked no one in particular.

Ash's heart not only sank, but it felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Ash stared at the screen and the image began to blur behind his tears. Ash couldn't hold them back. As his tears came Ash shut off the PC.

"I can't stand it. After everything that happened and all the flirting she did. This happens, its just too cruel." Ash said devastated.

The clock showed that it was only 8:30pm. Dawn and Brock wanted to meet Ash for a late dinner. Ash was in no mood to do any talking. He went strait to bed not wanting to face another human being at that moment. This was the worst day of his life.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A week came and went. Ash hadn't spoken to May since he saw her myspace. He had finally spoken to Dawn after 3 days. She was just as surprised. The way May had been with Ash suggested that she had feelings for him. It was a complete 180. Ash had decided to head into town . He had gone into a clothing store. To his surprise May was there.

"Ash what are you doing here?" May questioned him.

"Just looking around nothing special." He said flatly.

"I got a part time job here. It should help pay for my next trip." She explained.

"That's nice." Ash said looking at more clothes.

"Ash what's wrong ? Your not acting like yourself." May wondered

"I'm fine." He said with little feeling.

"Ash I know something is wrong. I can tell when your upset." May asked concerned.

Ash nodded his head. He continued to look at the clothes not really paying attention to May. Why did it bother her all of a sudden. Why is she pretending to worry about him? She made her choice.

"Look I just got stuff on my mind." Ash told her.

"Ash tell me, I can help you." May said offering a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I usually just talk to Dawn about stuff like this." He said honestly

"Oh! well I know you two are really close." May said sadly

Ash was totally confused. What made her react that way? It was a question Ash thought of for the rest of the night. The next day Ash met with Dawn at the pokemon center dining area. He told Dawn how May had reacted. While he was upset with May. He also felt kind of guilty for making her sad.

"Maybe she's jealous of our friendship?" Dawn expressed

"Who knows, it was just really odd. Why should she even care? She has a boyfriend now." Ash said frustrated.

Before they could finish their conversation. May entered the dining area. She headed strait for them. Dawn realized that May wanted to talk to Ash. So she excused herself and said she talk to Ash later.

"Ash are you feeling any better? I was so worried about you." May said

"Look its something really silly. I don't want to talk about it." Ash answered her.

"Oh I bet its not to silly to tell Dawn." May said agitated

May was being so odd. Besides how could he tell her the thing that was bothering him was her? He just couldn't tell her she was the cause of his problems. So he decided to just lie.

"I'm having issues with battling. Don't worry about me. By tomorrow I'll be back to my old self." He assured her.

"I'm going to stop by and see you tomorrow just in case Ash." She told him.

She hugged him tightly and went outside. Ash watched her step outside. She met up with Drew, and the two of them headed off. Dawn came back in and sat beside Ash. He was deep in thought.

"I wish I could tell you what was going through her head. But I honestly can't tell. Only she knows what she is doing." Dawn consoled him.

The next day just as May had said. She was there waiting for him to step out of the pokemon center. She walked over to him and hooked her arm with his.

"Lets go get something to eat." May told him.

"Uh ok May if that's what you want." Ash replied

The two of them went to eat. As they sat down May smiled at Ash. Ash felt his heart jump into his throat. Was she flirting with him? After lunch the two of them headed back to the pokemon center. May hugged Ash and he suddenly felt better then he had in several days.

"I have to be at work soon. So I got to go." May explained.

"Aw we were having so much fun too." Ash said jokingly.

"Your so sweet Ash, how about we go see a movie tomorrow night?" She asked him.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Ash answered.

May called him the next night. She just got out of work and would be there soon. Ash was excited. He was going to be spending time with May again. The two of them anxiously got to the theater and got into line. As the two of them were in line. Ash took noticed of a particularly beautiful girl. She wore a tight fitting shirt that hid nothing. And a short skirt. Ash was a young healthy guy after all. And he was impressed. May took notice of the girl ash was admiring.

"Ew, she isn't your type Ash. You need to be with a good girl." May scolded him

"A good girl? Do you have anyone in mind?" Ash asked.

"Actually I do." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

The two of them sat down and waited for the movie to start. She began recalling memories the two of them had shared. It was a nice moment. When the movie started May rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Right then and there Ash had forgotten all the ugliness that came before. He only hoped things would last like this forever. The movie ended and the two of them headed back to the pokemon center.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm gonna be busy tomorrow. I'm going to the beach with Drew." May said happily.

"Ok, well give me a call when your not to busy." Ash told her.

"I'll see you Ash." May said as she headed to her hotel.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn knocked on the door to Ash's hotel room. Since May was working so close it was easier for Ash to see her. So he put his training trip on hold for a bit. Ash answered the door and lead Dawn in. She sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at Ash.

"Its been so much fun hanging out with May. I think we hang out more now then we did when she wasn't going out with Drew." Ash joked.

"Yeah, but don't you think its weird Ash?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash answered with a question.

"Its like she is confused. Like she wants to be with Drew but at the same time she doesn't want you to go away." Dawn explained.

Ash looked to her questioningly. He wasn't sure what she was getting at. Why would Ash go away. He is May's friend and would never stop caring about her. Dawn clenched her fists tightly. Ash was her best friend and she had to tell him. She breathed in deeply before speaking.

"Ash its almost like she's being selfish. Because if she wins out either way." Dawn said uncomfortably.

"No May is just being really sweet. May's not like that Dawn." Ash said upset.

Dawn was about to say something else when Ash's cell phone rang. Ash answered it and surprisingly it was Max on the phone. He was inviting Ash and may to a special ceremony. Max was being given a certificate for winning 20 strait battles. So he wanted Ash and May there. Ash was obviously surprised. Max smiled at Ash. He could tell that Ash still had feelings for his big sister.

"You and my sister have to come Ash." Max told him

"Ok Max, me and your sister we'll gladly be there." Ash said smiling.

Ash knew he couldn't let the little guy down. This was Max's staring moment and he knew he just had to be there to support him. Plus it gave him a chance to spend more time with May. So he was very excited.

"Luckily for you two my ceremony is in near you guys. So you and my sister are gonna have to ride the bus up here together." Max said smiling

Dawn could tell that Max was up too something. He was way too obvious. Though knowing Ash, he wouldn't notice something like that. Dawn sighed. Then she decided to go out while the boys were chatting. Dawn headed strait for May's job at the clothing store. Dawn wanted to at least say what was on her mind to May.

As Dawn entered the store May greeted her. It took only a few seconds before May recognized Dawn. She smiled at her and walked over to the younger girl.

"Listen May we need to talk about Ash." Dawn told her

"What's the matter is Ash not filling well?" May asked

"Ash is a great guy. He is very kind and sweet. I know that he can always be depended on. He wont let you down or hurt you. He will always be there for you. " Dawn said letting the words spill out.

May looked at Dawn seriously. She listened intently to everything she was saying. This was the first time Dawn was having a serious discussion with her. Dawn looked into May's eyes and tried to be as sincere as possible. Dawn hoped her words would leave an impression on May. Or at the very least give her something to think about.

"If you hooked up with Ash I know he would take great care of you. He would never ever cheat on you May. We both know that Ash isn't that type of guy. He's very special. I just wanted you to know that." Dawn explained

May was still silent. She had nothing to say to Dawn. She really couldn't believe all the things Dawn said. Yet she couldn't deny the type of person Ash was. May began to play with a strand of her brown hair. She was searching for the right thing to say. Nothing came to her mind. She had no response to Dawn's words. Before May knew it Dawn

was up and out the door. Dawn was proud of herself. She helped her best friend out by talking him up.

The following day Ash had met up with May at the bus stop. May greeted Ash as always. She hugged him tightly and complemented him oh his outfit.

"Someone is looking really handsome today." May said to Ash

"I figured I should look good since I'm going to be hanging out with a beautiful girl today." Ash said smiling at her.

The bus ride over was smooth. They talked and laughed together the whole ride. It reminded May of the old days. As they departed the bus they walked across the street to a large hall. They were greeted by an attendant.

"Are you and your girlfriend here for the Ceremony?" The attendant asked.

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend." May responded.

"Yeah we are just here for the guest of honor. I'm his friend and this is his older sister." Ash corrected her.

"I'm so sorry, you two just look so adorable together. I just assumed you were together. " The attendant told them.

Ash sighed heavily. He wished he was with May like that. Unfortunately it just wasn't true. Before Ash could feel sorry for himself. Max greeted called to them. He hugged May and Ash. He led them to the sitting area and Sat them together. Ash was happy that he didn't have to sit alone with strangers. After the ceremony the large group walked next store. It was a dinner reception.

"Come sit over here guys. These two empty seats are for you." Max told them.

" Wow we got seats together at the family table huh?" May said excited

Ash smiled as he was reintroduced to May and Max's mother and father. They were both very happy to see Ash. They treated him as though he were one of the family. Ash felt nervous when May's mother asked him to take a picture with May. Max watched and smiled.

"Well I gotta head out. I don't want to miss the bus." Ash announced.

"I'm going to stay with my family tonight Ash. So I'll head back tomorrow." May informed Ash.

"No sister, you came with Ash now you gotta take him back. You can't expect him to go home alone at night on the bus. Just take Dad's car and drive him back to the hotel. Then we can hang out when you get back." Max lectured May.

"Fine." May said sticking her tongue out at him.

Ash turned to Max to say good bye. Max smiled at Ash and winked at him. Letting Ash know that he had his back. Ash and May climbed into her dad's car. May reached over and hugged Ash.

"Thanks for coming today Ash. It means a lot to me that you were here for my brother." May told him

"Hey thanks for letting me come." Ash joked.

Ash looked at her, and at that moment she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her eyes sparked in the moon light and her skinned seemed to be glowing. Ash smiled to himself. He was riding in a car with an angel. The car pulled into the front of Ash's hotel. Ash stepped out of the car. At that moment May's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey baby, I'm going to spend the night with my family. I'll see you tomorrow ok." She said as she drove off.

Ash closed his eyes. He had just gotten another reminder that real life is never as good as fantasy. He felt his heart sink. He and May had so much fun that night. Why did it have to end like this?

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash had just returned to his hotel after a long workout at the gym. He stepped out of the shower and turned on the TV. Nothing all that great was on, he just flipped the channels until he heard a knock at the door. Ash walked over and unlocked the door. May stepped in to his room and she was upset.

"I can't believe this. My family is so stupid." May ranted.

"Um so I guess you didn't have as much fun staying with your family last night, like we thought you were?" Ash asked

"No it was horrible all we did was argue." May almost screamed.

"About what?" Ash asked concerned

"My brother and my parents don't like Drew. They want me to go out with someone else." May answered.

"What? That's crazy." Ash responded.

May looked to Ash. She stared at him right in the eyes. She was sad and turned away from Ash's gaze quickly. Ash saw how upset she was and placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it. May took a deep breath before speaking.

"They want me to go out with some other guy. He's a really nice guy and I love him. But…."She trailed off

She looked at Ash again. He was completely focused on her. He wanted to help her in any way he possibly could. Any thing to see her smile.

" But I love him like a friend. Drew is the one who makes me happy." May said sadly.

"I can't believe your brother would do something like that. How could your parents tell say that to you. Just forget what they say. You shouldn't have to be with some stupid guy that you don't like. That's not right especially if your not going to be happy." Ash said angry.

"Dork you really shouldn't say that about him." May told him

"Why, do I know the jerk?" Ash wondered

"Yes you do." May said

May shook her head. She felt a little bit better getting things off her chest. She knew talking to Ash would help her figure out what to do. She hugged him tightly and left to meet up with Drew. As she left Ash sighed, he called up Dawn and asked her to come right over. He told her everything that happed. Dawn stared at Ash in utter amazement.

"ASH THE GUY SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT WAS YOU!! Dawn yelled.

"No…no way, that can't be right." Ash said softly.

Dawn got up out of her seat and walked over to Ash. She knew that he was slowly putting things together. He was connecting all the dots that May had told him. Suddenly Ash's mood dropped. Ash sighed then dropped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I see. That's why she said that…well at least I know now. I shouldn't chase after her anymore. She told me she was happy. That's all that I want for her." Ash said to no one in particular.

"That's not like you Ash. Don't you want to fight? Do whatever it takes to get the girl that you care so much for?" Dawn asked him seriously

"No, I don't want to be the reason she isn't happy. Like May said we are friends. And I'd rather have her as a friend then not have her in my life at all." Ash answered her.

Two long weeks went by. Ash hadn't called May or seen her. He had decided that he should just back down and let her be. He didn't want to, but in the long run it was the best thing to do. Out of the blue Ash got a phone call. It was from May, he knew that he should just ignore the call. Yet something deep down in him told him that it was ok. He answered and he heard May's sweet voice. She told him she wanted to see him. And that she had a surprise for him. Ash was confused but he decided to meet with her. Ash got to her apartment. Before she let him in she told him something.

"You have to close your eyes. I'll sit you down." May said happily

"Aw man I don't like surprises." Ash said worried.

"Ok Ash open your eyes!" May shouted.

Ash opened his eyes. He was startled by what he saw. May was wearing a long green dress. Her hair was up and for the first time in Ash's life. He saw May in make up. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Ash thought he had died and was now seeing an angel. May smiled at the reaction she got from him.

"Wha…wow!" Ash blurted out.

"I knew you would like it. I saw this dress and wanted it to show it to you. So I decided to buy it and give you a private show." May giggled.

"What did Drew think?" Ash asked her

"He went on vacation with his family. I had to work so I stood behind. But just because He is out having fun doesn't mean we can't." May told him

"Um if that's ok with you. Then what should we do?" Ash asked her

"Lets go to that Pizza place we talked about going to." May suggested

"That sounds good." Ash jumped up.

The eagerly headed into the Pizza restaurant. Before sitting down to eat they enjoyed many of the arcade games. They played Ash's favorite shooting game. House of the dead 4. Though they didn't make it too far. May wasn't too good. Though they laughed and played all day. May looked to Ash and smiled. She enjoyed seeing him smile.

"I'm glad your feeling better Ash." May said to him

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"We hadn't talked in a few weeks. I figured you were sick, then I saw you and Dawn walking to the Pokemart and you seemed really out of it." May explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that." Ash told her

She hugged Ash and kissed him on the Cheek. She patted him on the back. It was silent between them for a few moments then May spoke again.

"I hate seeing you sad Ash. Your such a happy person. I just wanted to make you smile again." May said to him.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and May hung out everyday. Sure it was just while Drew was on Vacation . But Ash felt deep down that he was satisfied. After May would get out of work She would head strait over to Ash's apartment. A few times she would call while Ash and Dawn hung out. Dawn was always very understanding. She allowed Ash to go with out too much hassle.

Today on the other hand was very different. It had been 3 days since Drew had returned. Ash hadn't seen much of May. Today however she decided to give Ash a courtesy call.

"Ash if you and Dawn aren't too busy, come on down to my store tonight. We are having big sales on our name brand clothes." May told him

"Sure I'll let her know and we'll both be there." Ash said happily.

Ash and Dawn arrived at the store, they waited their turn in line to finally get inside. When Ash walked in he saw that May looked very upset. She was having a conversation with her boss. May walked into the back office very unhappy. Ash decided to talk to her manager.

"Excuse me sir, What's wrong with May?" Ash asked very concerned.

"She's being a pain, You need to talk to your girl or I'm going to fire her." Her manager said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I'll find out a way to fix this." Ash promised

Ash ran to the changing area, where May had been sulking. He sat beside her and sighed. May looked over at him. She was surprised to see Ash back there.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked her.

"I need to get out of here and talk to Drew. But my stupid manager wont let me leave to speak to him. He's right outside. It wouldn't take long." May explained

"Look I'm not sure what the heck is going on. But I promise I'll help you as much as I can." Ash said

Ash ran back up to the front and explained to the manager that he would cover things until May retuned. All she needed to do was talk to her boyfriend and everything would be all right. The manager looked down at Ash. He looked the younger man into his eyes. After a few moments he agreed.

"I'm gonna let you deal with this kid." He told Ash, pointing to the line.

"Man I think I'm going to regret poking my nose in." Ash admitted.

Ash went into the back area. May went to the front of the store and out the exit. Dawn saw her leave then turned to find Ash. She saw him trying to handle the customers and doing a decent job of it. She shook her head, knowing full well that Ash had played the good guy card yet again. She didn't really understand why Ash liked May so much.

Ash turned to the crowd of angry customers and sighed. He took the next customer and started ringing her up. He had a hard time just bagging the items. Everything was spilling out onto the floor. Dawn could see that Ash was having a terrible time. He was sweating major bullets.

"Please be patient with me. I'm trying to get to all of you as soon as I can." Ash told the crowd.

"I'm going to help you as much as I can buddy." Dawn said to Ash.

Dawn walked around the counter to where Ash was. She put her bags down and began greeting the customer's and bagging all the items Ash scanned. The momentum in the store shifted and the line of customers began to shrink down. After another 20 minuets May came back into the store. Her mood had changed back to her usual happy self.

"Thanks for covering for me Ash. Drew and I got into an argument before I came in to work. He….He doesn't give me enough attention. I was getting sick of him being like that." May ranted

"I'm sorry to hear that May. Hopefully now that you guys have talked things should be better right." Ash responded.

"I really hope so, he said we talk more about it at dinner tomorrow." May said with a giggle.

"That's good May. I'm glad." Ash said half hearted

Ash clenched his fist. He was glad that May was happy again. He didn't want to see her angry or sad. Yet at the same time knowing he helped out May and Drew's relationship made him feel that the whole situation was bitter sweet. Dawn finished buying all her new clothes. She pulled on Ash's shirt letting him know it was time to get going.

"Dawn and I are heading out. I'll see you around May." Ash said as they were leaving.

"Thanks for being such a sweet heart Ash. You know that I love ya." May said hugging him.

Ash smiled sheepishly. She sure was cute when she was being friendly. Dawn waved by to May and dragged Ash outside. Ash was still smiling and acting goofy after the hug. When Dawn took them far enough she turned to look her best friend dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what was happening back there. But I wasn't too happy with what I saw. " Dawn scolded Ash.

"What? She was being so nice right now." Ash said

"On the surface it seems she is going out with Drew. That's what anyone would think. Yet on the other hand Ash. It seems like she doesn't want to let you go. Like she's keeping you in storage for later use." Dawn said Angry.

"Why are you so mad Dawn? Don't you think it would be a good thing if May and I got together.?" Ash Asked

"Of course I want you to be happy. I want you two to get together. I hope I'm wrong, and that May is just confused.." Dawn said honestly

"She said it herself, Drew doesn't give her enough attention. And over the past couple of Months that's what I have been doing."

"How weird is that? Its almost as if you and Drew are both dating her. And only he is the one who benefits. You put in all the effort ,and he is the one that gets to call her is girlfriend and he gets to kiss." Dawn lectured.

"I know your just looking out for me Dawn. I really like her and deep down I'd like to think she likes me too. You said it yourself, she does flirt with me and shows that she cares for me as more then a friend.

"Ok Ash, well do things your way. And no matter what happens. I've always got your back buddy." Dawn let him know

"Thanks Dawn, it means a lot coming from you." Ash told her.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash needed a new jacket. His old one had gotten torn and worn out from all the traveling he had recently done. He called up Dawn so she could help him pick out a new jacket. She was really good with fashion stuff. Ash was terrible with that kind of thing. He would pick out anything just to get it over with. So he knew he needed Dawn to help him. So he was going to meet her at May's work.

Ash walked inside and waved at May. She waved back then quickly went back to the boxes she had received. She pulled out her box cutter and started slicing them open. Dawn had finally gotten there and hugged Ash tightly. May saw her hug him and was not paying any attention to what she was doing. She accidentally pricked her finger on the tip of the box cutter blade.

"Ow, my finger!" She screamed

"Are you all right May?" Ash shouted running over to her.

"Ash it hurts so much and its bleeding. Please help me." May pleaded with him.

"Use that first Aid kit. It should stop the bleeding May." Dawn said pointing to the kit behind the counter.

"Ash come and help me." May begged.

"Yeah, take care of that." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

She grabbed Ash with her other hand. She dragged him to the changing area. Ash was so confused. May was totally over reacting, he had seen that the cut wasn't very deep. He looked her injury over just to be sure. It was bleeding but it wasn't life threatening the way she made it seem. Ash took the disinfective out of the first aid kit.

"I got to spray it or it will get infected." Ash told her.

"No, Ash don't its really going to burn." May said childishly.

Ash sprayed the disinfective at her finger. Sure enough it bubbled and fizzled. May closed her eyes and turned her head. The spray hurt more then the cut. She rested her head on his shoulder. Ash couldn't help but blush at the contact.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow!" It really hurts Ash." She told him, with large tears in her eyes.

"Aw I think you'll be ok May. It was such a tiny little cut. I could barely see it." Ash said smiling.

"You big dork I told you that was going to hurt, and you did it anyway." May said pouting.

"I think the patient will make it." Ash said sarcastically.

Ash nodded his head, he had to spray it. He couldn't let her get sick. Though he did feel bad that she was in pain. He gently put a band aid on her injured appendage. His heart was racing. Sure she was injured but, technically he was holding her hand. He noted how soft and smooth it was.

"There its all better." Ash told her.

"Kiss it and make it go away." May said sadly extending her hand.

"Ok." Ash said quickly kissing her finger.

"That's better. And thank you for looking after me Ash." May said smiling at him.

As the two came back up the front Dawn was waiting with a black and red Jacket. She saw that May's eye's still had tears in them. Dawn started to giggle, she had heard everything but seeing it was so much funnier. Dawn handed May the jacket and when Ash walked around the counter he paid for it.

"Thanks for the little adventure May. But we need to get going." Ash said waving

"Take care of that finger May." Dawn said jokingly

"Ash can I come over to your Hotel after work? I need to tell you something important." May asked him

"Uh sure, I'll see you tonight May." Ash Answered

Ash and Dawn began the walk back to their hotel. Dawn looked over at her good friend and saw that he was smirking. It didn't take a genius to find out what he was thinking. She knew that he was hoping to finally here some good news from May.

"Earth to mister Ketchum! Hey are you listening to me?" Dawn shouted

"Yes I can here you. I'm sure everyone in the building can here you." Ash answered angrily.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I know you two were having a great time in the back of the store. So I need to bring you back to reality." Dawn lectured.

"Don't jinx it, its probably the news we have been waiting for. Why else would she want to come see me tonight?" Ash said honestly

"Ok buddy, then if its ok with you I'll wait for her with you." Dawn said kindly

It was about nine when Ash got a knock on his door. Ash became very nervous at that moment. Hearing another knock at the door he came too. He sighed deeply and went to answer the door. He reached for the handle and took one last look at Dawn. She gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He turned and opened the door. May was there just as she had said. She walked in and waved to Dawn.

"Hi everybody, sorry it took so long for me to get here. The last customer just didn't want to leave the store." She said smiling.

"Its ok, we were just watching TV and there really wasn't anything great on." Dawn said to her.

"So what did you want to talk about May?" Ash blurted out.

"Well Ash that's kind of tough to say." May responded

"Why? What's wrong?" Ash wondered.

May looked around very uncomfortable. She wasn't entirely sure how to say this. She needed to let Ash know immediately. This news was going to change things. Ash could see the exasperated look on her face. He knew what ever she was going to say wasn't good. He began to feel uneasy and his palms started getting sweaty.

"Listen Ash, I'm going to be quitting my job soon. I know it's a lot sooner then what I originally said, but I'm just not happy there. I've decided to back home." May finally said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dawn chimed in.

Ash walked to the door and stepped into the hall way. He walked for a short distance passed the elevators. He sat down on the stairs. This was definitely not what he had been hoping to hear. Dawn was right after all. Ash heard someone come up behind him. To his surprise it was May.

"Ash are you upset that I'm leaving?" May asked him.

"Of course I am, it sucks that your just going to take off." Ash answered.

"Why?" May questioned

"Because you're my friend, and I don't want you to go." He said

"Why?" She asked again

"Because I really care about you that's why." Ash said quickly.

"Why?" She asked once again.

"Because….no I can't say. I know you don't want to hear it." He said flustered.

"Ash you should just say. Put it out there and get it off your chest. Because if you don't your going to regret it for the rest of your life." May lectured.

"I like you May, I like you so much I want us to be together." Ash confessed

"I'm so sorry Ash. There is no us. There is only you and then there is me. I have a boyfriend and we are happy together. So you and I can't be together. You're a sweet guy Ash, and I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to be happy too." May said trying to cheer Ash up.

May realized Ash needed to be alone. She turned and headed back inside his room with Dawn. Ash said nothing, he found himself feeling empty inside. She had forced him to confess his feelings to her. She poked and dug at him until he finally said it. Worse still she had given him a window of opportunity. Why did she even bother to give him the window to confess when she wasn't going to do anything about it. Not only had she rejected him, but she was the first girl he had ever confessed his feelings too. At that moment he felt that doing so was the worst thing he had ever done in his life. Certainly it was the most painful.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

May walked back into the room. She quickly walked over to where Dawn was. She had an excited look on her face. Dawn couldn't read her face and waited for May to speak.

"He finally did it. Ash finally told me how he felt." May said surprised

"Wow he did?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Yeah it was so cute. He was so flustered and shy. Yet he finally came out and said it." She told Dawn.

"Well what did you say?" Dawn questioned.

"I told him the truth. I told him I had a boyfriend and that me and that nothing was going to happen between us. " May explained

"You did?" Dawn wondered

"I felt bad, but I told him not to wait for me. I'm sure he'll find someone." May continued

"Where is Ash now?" Dawn interrogated.

"I knew he needed some time. So I left him at the stairs. I'm sure Ash will be fine." May said flatly.

Dawn was more then surprised. She couldn't believe how little May regarded Ash's feelings. Ash truly liked May so much, this was going to be so difficult for him. Before Dawn could scold May, she noticed that she was no longer in the room with her. May had gone back to her hotel. Dawn went out into the hall way. She saw Ash sitting on the steps staring out into space. He looked so disappointed, Dawn decided it was better to leave Ash alone for now.

Several days had passed, Ash had not spoken to any of his friends. His two good friends Brock and Tracy had gone over to visit him. They quickly noticed that he was not in the best of spirits. He was nothing like their energetic and happy friend. Brock suddenly got a great Idea.

"Come on Ash, lets go see the pokemon wreslting federation. Then afterwards we'll go get some pizza." Brock said.

"Yeah come on Ash." Tracy agreed.

"Ok guys, lets go. Ash said smiling a little.

This was exactly what Ash had needed. He had spent so much of his time recently, just thinking about May. Dawn would say he was becoming obsessed. And she would be right. It wasn't like Ash at all be moping and moody. He did his best to enjoy himself. He was feeling much better. Enough to talk about what had happened. He called his best friend Dawn over.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Dawn said sincerely

"Its not your fault buddy." Ash said sadly

"Right after you confessed to her she came in here and told me." Dawn admitted

"What did she say?" Ash asked

"She said it was so cute that you finally told her how you felt." Dawn said

"Oh I see, cute huh?" Ash said weakly

"She's stupid Ash, she messed up. Your such a sweet guy, she's going to regret what she did later on." Dawn explained.

"I appreciate what your saying. I just feel so hurt and sad. And dispite it all I still really like her. I don't know if I'll ever get over her.

Dawn wasn't sure what to say. She simply hugged Ash tightly. She reminded him that she was always going to be there if he needed someone to talk to. Dawn told Ash bye and left the room. Soon after Ash got another knock on his door.

"Did you forget something Dawn?" Ash said

He walked over to the door and opened it. To his shock May came into the room. She smiled at Ash and sat on his bed to watch TV. Ash wasn't sure what to say. He sat down on the other side of the bed. He was very quiet, he was embarrassed. More acuretly he was ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked him

"I wasn't sure we were still friends." Ash admitted.

"Why wouldn't we be?" May asked

"Well after everything that happened I was so sure…" He started

"Of course we are still friends. Ash that is never going to change." May interupted

"I don't understand." Ash said honestly.

"Ash you know I love you." May said to him.

She winked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Ash couldn't help but smile. No matter how upset he was. He just couldn't bring himself to dislike May. Maybe he could never hate her.

"I have to go Ash, stop by the store tomorrow. Its my last day." May informed him

"Yeah I'll see you there.

When May had left the room Ash sat down. He was so confused. He thought for sure that after may rejected him she would feel awkward around him. After all why would a girl want to be around some loser she just told to take a hike. On the other hand she was acting as though nothing had happened. Before Ash could think things through more, he got another knock at the door.

"Come in." Ash said coldly.

"HI ASH!" A female voice shouted.

"MISTY!?" Ash yelled

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Ash's eyes went wide with shock. He couldn't believe it, his old friend Misty had come to visit. After all this time she finally found him again. It was a nice surprise considering everything that had happened. Ash looked her over, she was still as pretty as ever. Her trade mark energy still present.

"HI ASH!!" Misty yelled excited

"Hey Misty long time no see." Ash said smiling

"How are you doing?" Misty asked him

"Not so good actually. Though I'm sure I'll be fine with a little time." Ash said honestly.

"What do you mean Ash? Its not like you to be so sad." Misty noticed

"Its kind of a long story. And its not exactly something I'm proud of." Ash explained.

"Its about a girl isn't it?" Misty questioned

Ash stared at her with his jaw hanging open. How could she possibly know that? She just walked into the room and they haven't spoken in almost 2 years. There is no way she could figure things out that fast.

"Look its complicated" Ash told her

"Ash, I can read you like a book. So you might as well tell me." Misty said sternly.

Ash sighed deeply, and began to tell Misty what had happened. He tried to recount as much as possible. Perhaps talking it over with a neutral unbiased party would help him get some answers. After all if anyone would tell Ash where he messed up, it would be Misty. She listened to his story and remained very quiet. When Ash was done talking she looked at him. Ash wasn't too sure weather the silence was a good thing or not. Suddenly Misty spoke up.

"WHAT A STUPID GIRL! I can't believe all the stuff she put you through." Misty said angry.

"Maybe it was my fault. After all I confessed to a girl who already had a boyfriend. I was just being selfish." Ash said sadly

"No, she liked all the attention you were giving her. And she just kept on giving you false hope. This way you would always be there when she needed you. " Misty fumed

"Its not like that, May cares about me. Just not in the same way that I like her. So how is that her fault?" Ash asked

"I really want to talk to May. Give that girl a piece of my mind." Misty ranted

"Yeah I don't think so. Besides Dawn told me the same thing. I had to talk her out of it." Ash smiled nervously.

"Dawn, I like that girl. She is very smart and pretty, reminds me of myself." Misty said proudly.

Anyway tomorrow is May's last day at the clothing store. She wants me to go and visit her tomorrow." Ash revealed

"What did you say?" Misty asked him

"Just that tomorrow May wants me to visit her at the store." Ash responded

Misty began to smile wickedly. For some reason seeing that evil smile made Ash very nervous. He could see that Misty was very pleased with herself and sat strait up excited. Ash wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Ash, I'm going to go with you to visit May." Misty told him

"Why you don't really know her?" Ash wondered.

"I'm going to go in and pretend to be your girlfriend." Misty said giggling

"No" Ash said quickly

"Yeah its going to be awesome. We will show her just how easy you've gotten over her." Misty said

"What?" Ash asked

"Your doing just like she told you to. She told you not to wait. So I'm going to be your hot new girlfriend." Misty said confidently.

"NO!" Ash said

"Aw come on!" Misty pleaded

"No!" Ash said again

"Ok we'll compromise." Misty said smiling.

The next day came way too fast for Ash. He was happy that he was going to see May. Yet he was terrified of what Misty wanted to do. His heart was beating in double time, he couldn't believe he let Misty talk him into doing something. He clenched his fists tightly then he walked into May's store.

"Hi Ash, I'm glad you showed up." May greeted him

"Hi May, how has your last day been going." Ash asked.

"Its been going well, a lot of my customer's are sad to see me go. But besides that its been a good last day." May said smiling at Ash

At that moment Misty walked into the store, she called to Ash. Ash's body turned pale, he was hoping Misty had been messing with him. Unfortunately Ash wasn't so lucky. Misty walked up behind and called to him again.

"Ash, you left some stuff in my car." Misty said sweetly.

"Oh my wallet and keys! I can't believe I forgot these. Man I'm so forgetful." Ash said

"You sure are." Misty said smiling at Ash.

"Oh May this is my good friend Misty." Ash said smiling to May

"Hi," May said coldly.

"Misty this is my friend May." Ash finished.

"Hello!" Misty said in a fake girly voice.

"All right now everyone knows each other." Ash said nervously

"I'll see you later Ash, I got to go." Misty said kindly

"Thank you Misty." Ash said

After thanking her Ash leaned forward and kissed Misty on the cheek. Misty smiled and walked out the door. Ash was horrified, he did not want to turn around and see May's reaction. He opted to hide in the bathroom. While back there he noticed that his lips felt odd. They seem to be tingling, ever since he kissed Misty on the cheek. He decided to put that thought on hold. After all May was waiting for him.

"Ash!" May began

"Hold on just a sec." Ash said

"Wait Ash." May asked upset

"One moment please." Ash pleaded with her.

"Ash come over here and talk to me." May demanded.

Ash went into the Bathroom. He splashed cold water in his face. He thought he would feel better after he did it. But no he felt even worse now. This was all Misty's idea and she got to leave already. Ash dried his face and went back to the store. As soon as he got to the front May bombarded him with questions.

"How long have you known her? How old is she? How come I haven't seen her around before?" May asked all at the same time.

May always had all of Ash's attention, and thanks to this plan, he now had all of May's attention. It was very odd, but it was actually kind of fun for Ash. May was completely focused on him. After work May asked Ash to go with her to dinner. Ash declined the offer and went strait to his hotel. Perhaps Misty knew what she was doing after all?

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn sat in complete silence as Ash explained the whole situation. How Misty came up with the idea, and made sure that it had all gone down according to her plan. Ash went into much detail. He wanted to make sure Dawn knew everything.

"After I Misty left, May was focused completely with me. For the rest of the night she tried to get as much info out of me as possible." Ash explained.

"Wow Ash I can't believe you went through all of that. I'm even more surprised you went through with it." Dawn said honestly.

"A huge part of me wishes I hadn't. I never had any intention of hurting May." Ash said

"I'm pretty sure she's not hurt. Though I am sure she is surprised, I bet she thought she wouldn't have competition for your attention." Dawn expressed.

"What?" Ash asked

"She probably thought you'd wait for her forever. Then from no where, here comes this beautiful friend of yours. More importantly an old friend that you never really mentioned before." Dawn said to Ash

"Well I'm sure she probably doesn't want to see me for a while." Ash said sadly

"Ash why don't you and I hang out later? We can grab a bite to eat and watch a movie." Dawn asked him

"Sounds good buddy. We can meet back up around 8pm." Ash decided

Dawn hugged Ash, then went out the door. Ash smiled, she was such a good friend. At that moment Ash got a phone call. He looked at his cell phone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Ash spoke

"Hi Ash its me May." May responded

"Oh hi, how are you doing?" Ash said nervously

"I was calling to see if you were doing anything right now. Since I'm not working I have lots of free time." May said happily.

"Yeah I'm free right now. I'm not gonna be busy until around 8pm. So what do you have in mind.? Ash asked.

"We can grab a pizza and head back to my place. My brother Max is going to be coming over too." May suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Ash said excited.

May picked up Ash in her dad's car. The went into town and over to the Pokepizza shop. Ash was very excited, he loved pizza it was his favorite meal. May smiled happily, she knew very well that Ash loved pizza. The two entered the restaurant. They sat down at the first available table. The table was small made for only two people. May sat across from Ash and smiled brightly at him. It was one of the warmest smiles Ash had ever received. Ash wished this moment would last forever. Unfortunately the waitress walked over interrupting them.

"What can I get you and your girlfriend." The waitress asked.

"We are going to get two large pepperoni pizzas." Ash said smiling.

"And an order of chicken tenders." May added.

May brought out her camera and took a picture of Ash. Then she scooted beside him and took a picture of the two of them. Ash was taken by surprise as May leaned her head on Ash's shoulder for the second picture. Ash felt that this was the closest to heaven he has ever felt. Soon after the waitress returned again with their order. Ash paid and picked up the two pizzas. May grabbed the bag of chicken tenders.

"This is so much fun Ash. Just like the old days." May said happily

"It sure is." Ash agreed.

They quickly arrived at May's apartment. Max was watching TV as Ash and May entered the apartment. He greeted May and showed Ash several DVD's that they had rented. Ash was thrilled to spend the day with his two good friends. The movies ranged from sort of scary to kind of funny. Ash looked up at the clock it was 7:30pm. He had plenty of time to make it back. Suddenly May walked out of the room and retuned with a laptop. She downloaded many pictures from her camera.

"Look at all these pictures of us Ash." May said

"Yeah, you sure do like snapping pictures of us. Its pretty funny when you look back at all of them." Ash said laughing.

"Look at this Ash, my sister wrote some poetry." Max said

"Let me see." Ash said looking at the laptop.

May bit her lower lip. She hadn't let anyone read her poetry before. She was so nervous. Ash read it intently, he was very interested in May's words. When Ash finished reading it he looked up at May.

"Wow this is really good. It has a lot of emotion in it." Ash complimented

"You really think so Ash?" May asked him

" I sure do, its really good stuff." Ash smiled

"Thank you so much." May said hugging him.

"Since he likes that, why don't you let Ash help you with your term paper." Max suggested.

"Ok, I'll let him look it over." May responded.

"Let me text my friend that I'm going to be running late." Ash said.

Ash took out his cell phone and texted Dawn. He told her that he was going to be there as soon as he could. However Dawn had already arrived outside of Ash's hotel room. She received the text and was very upset. Though before she could send him a reply. Misty appeared.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Misty asked Dawn

"I was supposed to Meet Ash here ten minuets ago." Dawn said upset.

"I can't believe he wouldn't show up. Did he at least call you?" Misty asked concerned.

"He just text me, saying he was running late." Dawn said angry.

"Where the heck is he!? What's keeping him!?" Misty shouted

"I bet he's with HER!" Dawn insinuated.

"After all that? She still coming around?" Misty wondered.

Dawn began sending Ash an angry reply. Letting him know that she meant business. And if he was smart he wouldn't ignore the text. Ash opened his text messaged and nearly freaked out. It got worse as he received a second text.

"You better get you butt over here!!" Dawn texted

"You better make it back here quick" Misty texted

Ash decided to hurry on home. He let May and Max know that he had to get going. He told them that he made plans, and that he had company over at his hotel. May and Max offered to take Ash back to his hotel and even stay for a bit. Suddenly Ash felt a cold shiver race down his spine. He knew Dawn and Misty weren't going to be happy. And the two of them together would be an unbeatable team. Ash gulped, this was going to be trouble.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

May, Max and Ash walked out of the elevator. Ash saw Misty and Dawn waiting. He went over to his hotel room and let May and Max in. He quickly excused himself. Then he walked over to Dawn with his head held down in shame.

"I am so sorry Dawn. I know we agreed to meet at 8:00pm. I was on my way back, but May asked me to help her with her term paper." Ash said honesty.

"I waited for you a whole hour. I was ready to just leave, until I saw Misty. She waited here with me." Dawn said angry.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy calming her down. She was looking forward to hanging out with you." Misty scolded him.

"You know how I am, when someone asks me for help. I just have to do what ever I can to help them." Ash reminded them.

"More like you wanted to help May." Dawn said venomously.

"That's not true, I would do the same for you and Misty." Ash responded

"Are you sure you just weren't trying to squeeze in more May time, instead of hanging out with your best friend?" Misty asked darkly

"Look we can all, go back to my hotel room and hang out. It will be fun." Ash said smiling.

The smile was reassuring, Dawn and Misty looked at each other then followed Ash. Ash opened his hotel door and escorted Dawn and Misty in. As Misty walked past Max he glared at her. May did her best to avoid Misty. She was still shocked about her relationship to Ash. Ash was oblivious to all the tension in the room. He hoped everyone's good natures would win out in the end.

Dawn sat next to Ash and was chatting up a storm with everyone. Her and May talked a bit back and forth about random things. Ash noticed Max wasn't being very social. He seemed to be upset about something. However Misty knew what Max's problem was. She was fully aware that Max was sending her dirty glares. Misty was upset, she didn't deserve this type of treatment. Though out of respect to Ash she said nothing in front of May or Max. After about an hour, May and Max got up and said bye to Ash. Ash walked them to the Elevator and said goodbye to them.

"Ash can I come see you tomorrow?" May asked him.

"Of course you can." Ash agreed

After the goodbyes Ash headed back to his hotel room. As he walked in he felt a cold wind pass him by. Misty glared at him, and without having to say a word Ash knew he was going to hear a mouthful. Dawn stared at Ash with her arms folded over her chest.

"Did you see the way Max was looking at me?" Misty asked Ash

"No, why?" Ash asked back.

"He was totally glaring at Misty the whole time he was here." Dawn explained.

"Yeah, what's with the little jerk?" Misty wondered.

"Come on, he was glaring at Misty?" Ash asked laughing.

"He was being very disrespectful to me." Misty said upset.

"Maybe he was just upset that Misty stole Ash away from his sister." Dawn suggested.

"Don't be silly, girls." Ash said.

"I know May is your friend Ash. Just be careful, we don't want to see you get hurt again." Dawn stated

Ash decided it was a good idea not to tell them, that he would be meeting May tomorrow. Dawn and Misty were upset enough. It would only infuriate them more. Luckily Misty asked Ash if they could play her favorite Wii game. She had brought her American Idol Karaoke game. Ash smiled at her and put on the game. Ash was amazed at how good Misty sang. She sounded like an angel. Every time she sang Ash smiled brightly. Who would have guessed his friend could sing with such a great voice.

"Man she is really good Ash." Dawn expressed.

"I never knew, this is all a big surprise to me." Ash said

"Your up next Ash." Misty called to him

Ash was embarrassed to say the least. He hadn't sung in front of anyone before. He hoped he would be slightly good at least. Ash was a decent singer, he caught Misty and Dawn by surprise. Of all things they Ash was good at. They didn't think to add singing to the list. Both girls listened to Ash sing with great interest. When he was done he looked over to Dawn.

"All right Dawn, show me how its done?" Ash asked her.

"Just stand back and let me work." Dawn said smiling.

Dawn wasn't anywhere near as good as Misty or Ash. Dawn believed she was the best singer there. Misty and Ash smiled at her, they wondered if perhaps she couldn't hear herself sing. Still the three of them had a great time. They sang until their voices could no longer hold a note. Soon after Misty and Dawn decided to get going.

"I got to get up early tomorrow buddy." Dawn told him

"I should get going too." Misty said

"Thanks for understanding girls. And thanks for sticking around." Ash said genuinely.

Ash was happy and felt he was very lucky. He had two really great friends that truly cared for him. He decided to take what they said under consideration. After all what reasons would his two good friends have for lying to him. With that he went off to sleep. Ash had slept in pretty late. The only thing that woke him up was the sound of his cell phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ash said sleepily

"Ash! Its me May. Don't you remember I asked if I could come over?" May asked him

"Oh yeah, when do you come over?" He asked back.

"Um I'm all ready here Ash." May giggled.

Ash quickly got dressed and ran to answer his door. He flung the door open, and saw May's smiling face. Standing right beside her was her boyfriend Drew. He shook Ash's hand and walked into Ash's hotel room with May.

"What brings you guys by?" Ash asked.

"Drew and I were hanging out, and I wanted to stop by to tell you something." May said

"Go ahead and tell him the bad news babe." Drew told her.

"What bad news?" Ask questioned.

"I'm going to be leaving for a few months. I'm leaving tomorrow with my family. I wanted to let you know in person. " May told him sadly

"A few months?" Ash said weakly.

"Don't worry dork I'll be back. Don't be sad, you know I don't like to see you sad." May said trying to make Ash smile.

"I was upset when she told me too." Drew said

"Big baby, you know that you and I are going to spend all our time together until I leave." May told Drew.

"Lets get going babe you still need to pack." Drew said to May.

May ran over to Ash and gave him a big bear hug. She said she was going to call and text him as much as possible. Ash smiled at the considerate thought. He gave a handshake back to Drew. Drew said his goodbye and the two of them walked off. Ash watched them sadly as they disappeared into the elevator. He looked down at the floor, it was bad news. And despite what May told him. He was going to be sad regardless. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it.

"A few months." Ash said to himself.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash was very saddened by May's departure. He couldn't deny the fact he still wished he could be her boyfriend. Yet all the times he spent with her were the most fun he could remember having. There was just something special about May. Every time he was with her, he felt the day was so much brighter. There was no mistaking how much happier Ash was when ever May was around. Still it had been several weeks since she left. Ash hadn't received a myspace message or even a text from her. He was beginning to worry. Despite the fact he was shopping with Dawn he couldn't help but feel sad.

"Your really down huh buddy?" Dawn asked him.

"Maybe its just in my nature to worry. You know more then anyone. My friends are very important to me." Ash stated.

"I know Ash, I'm sure everything is fine. She's probably just adjusting to life back home." Dawn explained.

"Thanks for inviting me to the mall by the way." Ash said.

"No problem, you looked like you needed the change of pace anyway." Dawn admitted.

"True, and hey I needed to buy some new DVD's too." Ash smiled

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. I was worried you were going to be miserable until that girl came back." Dawn expressed.

"Its not that I'm not sad, but I figured no matter how I feel she will be gone for a few months. So I might as well get myself back together." Ash told her.

"So Ash how are things with Misty going?" Dawn asked playfully.

"W…what?" Ash said flustered

"Spill it buddy!" Misty said laughing.

"Stop saying dumb things Dawn. Come on be serious." Ash said upset.

"I'm being totally serious. You should be more honest with yourself." Dawn said.

She turned to look at the still confused Ash. She looked deeply into his eyes and raised her eyebrow at him. Sure a part of her was just messing with him. But the other part was trying to extract information from him. After all she was his best friend. She above any else deserved to know what Ash was thinking.

"Why the interrogation all of a sudden?" Ash asked.

"Well I figured something was wrong with you. Its been several days and you haven't spoken about May until I brought it up." Dawn answered.

"Yeah and?" Ash questioned.

"Its strange, considering how obsessed you were over her before she left." Dawn said.

"Well…" He began

"I was just wondering if someone else was on your mind. Someone that was keeping you from thinking about May?" Dawn asked

Ash didn't answer her. Instead he walked into the video store. Dawn shook her head, she knew she had touched a nerve. She decided to leave it at that. It was probably to early still, to bring up questions regarding other women. She decided instead to just tease him a little. For some reason it lit a fire in his eyes. So she walked into the video store behind him and started bugging him.

"Don' t get that movie. Its really dumb." She started.

"What? This movie is a classic." Ash fired back.

"Your taste in movies is terrible." She told him.

"What do you know about good movies? You pick the cheapest most uninteresting movies to watch." Ash pointed out.

"What do you know you're a boy?" Dawn teased

"And what do you know, you're just a girl." Ash teased back.

The two glared at each other. It made other people in the store very nervous. No one was quite sure what to make it, about these two. The suddenly Ash and Dawn began to laugh. They started laughing hysterically. Large tears welled up in there eyes.

"Your too much buddy." Dawn told him.

"Man you always make me laugh." Ash said to her.

"That's what best friends are for." Dawn said honestly

"Your always there to cheer me up Dawn. You really are the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I owe you so much I don't even know where to start." Ash said proudly

"Aw buddy, you don't need to thank me. You are a great friend and your always so kind to me." Dawn said back.

"You really are someone special to me. I don't know how I would get along with out you in my life." Ash said

"Hey your always there for me. Your friendship means a lot to me Ash." Dawn responded.

The two good friends hugged each other. Dawn truly cared about Ash and his feelings. She didn't like how May brought out such drastic changes in Ash's moods. Sure she made him happy. That's what anyone would want for their friends. But the ladder was just hard to watch. She hated seeing him so upset and unsocial. That just wasn't Ash. She loved the good natured sweet guy that she spent time hanging around.

"Look I know I have been a bad friend to you lately." Ash admitted.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Dawn asked

"You know, with me spending so much time with May. I don't want that to interfere with our friendship again." Ash explained.

"Don't worry about it." Dawn said.

"No, I was jerk. I shouldn't just toss you aside like that. You're my best friend I should have more respect for you." Ash expressed.

"I was mad at the time but, Misty helped me realize something while we were waiting for you to show up." Dawn said to him

(Flash back)

"Try to calm down Dawn." Misty said calmly.

"I can't believe he did this to me. Just to hang out with that stupid girl." Dawn said furious.

"Don't be mad him. Look he's really into May right now. No matter what anyone thinks, this is just how its going to be. He really likes spending time with her for some reason." Misty stated.

"Your right, I know he really likes her. I just didn't think he would blow me off to be with her."

"He's just blind to all the things around him. He's really focused on her. Don't worry I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon." Misty said

"Your right, and if he doesn't we can just give him a really hard time about it. That should knock some sense into him." Dawn said evilly.

"That sounds like fun." Misty giggled.

(End flash back)

"So like I said don't worry about it. I know you like May, and its making you all stupid and blind." Dawn came right out and said.

"Didn't have to much problem saying that huh?" Ash asked.

"Nope, you know I always say what's on my mind." Dawn said quickly.

Ash rolled his eyes, he knew Dawn was right. He even knew that she always came right out and spoke what she felt. That was one of things he liked about her so much. She was more open and honest with him then any one else. Because of that he allowed her to say things to him that no one else would, without getting upset. As Ash was busy thinking to himself he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had a missed call on it. It was a number he didn't recognize. Their was a voice mail on it, and Ash pressed to hear the message.

"Hi Ash its May…I'm really sorry I haven't called you. Please give me a call back…sniff.. Ash." May said unhappily.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash slumped his back up against a wall. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. May's voice sounded so sad, and even a bit desperate. Was it just his imagination? Did he miss her so much that he was beginning to hear things? He had to make sure.

"Dawn come here for a second." Ash said upset.

"What is it Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"Listen to this message I got." He said urgently.

He handed Dawn his cell phone. She pressed to listen to his voice mail. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. It was definitely May's voice. Yet she seemed not like herself. As if something was really bothering her.

"Wow Ash she sounds really upset." Dawn expressed.

"I thought so too. But I just wanted to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions. " Ash stated.

"Well I guess the only thing you can do is wait till she calls back." Dawn said

"I can't just wait didn't you hear the was she sounded? She's obviously upset about something. I got to help her." Ash said

"Think clearly Ash. She isn't even in the same region anymore. Its not like you can run to her house from here. All you can do is call her." Dawn explained.

"Do you think I should? Man what time is it?" Ash asked randomly

"Its about nine buddy." Dawn said calmly.

Ash took his cell phone back from mail and called back the last number on his phone. He waited a few moments. Someone picked up, it was an older woman and she sounded very tired.

"Hello who is this?" The female voice asked.

"Hi my name is Ash, I'm a friend of May's. I'm trying to return her phone call." Ash said.

"I'm very sorry but May is sleeping right now. I'm her mother I'll let her know you called. Try to keep in mind the time difference next time dear." May's mother said sleepily.

"Oh I am so sorry. I will do that, thank you very much. Good bye." Ash said apologetically

Ash turned and saw Dawn laughing at him. Ash had a ridiculously embarrassed look upon his face. Dawn walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time you wont call May's mom at midnight." Dawn giggled.

"Midnight!!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah there's a 3 hour time difference between here and Johto." Dawn said teasingly.

"Darn it, of all the times for me to not answer my phone. I can't believe I chose this time." Ash said aloud.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure if its important May will call you back up. Besides she might just be over reacting. She could just be lonely or bored back home." Dawn said

"You serious?" Ash asked skeptically.

"I know how girls are. We all have a tendency to freak out over little things. She could just be going through that right now. After all she doesn't have you or her boyfriend over there. " Dawn stated.

"Maybe your right. I just hope she calls back real soon." Ash said worried.

"If its really important I'm sure she will." Dawn reassured him.

Dawn and Ash headed to their respective hotel rooms. However one of the worst things to do when your worried about someone was to be alone. At this point Ash was beginning to have all kinds of scary thoughts bout May's situation. His rationale had gone completely out the window. For all he knew she could be in deep trouble. Surrounded by pirates forcing her to walk the plank. He couldn't take much more waiting around. Suddenly Ash received a phone call. He grabbed his cell phone quickly hoping it was May.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

"Hi Ash what are you up too tonight!?" Came Misty's voice

"Oh hey Mist." Ash said weakly

"Most guys are really happy when I call them." Misty said

"I am happy, your one of my oldest and dearest friends. What can I do for you." Ash said with more confidence

"That's much better Ash. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat?" Misty asked him.

"I'm not doing anything too fun. Sure I'll join you." Ash said happily

The two of them headed to their favorite burger place. Ash got a large order of fries and a side of gravy. He loved dipping his fries into it. Misty gave him an odd look.

"I can't believe you ordered that. Who orders gravy with their French fries?" Misty asked.

"Everyone who comes here. They have the best gravy its perfect for dipping. You should try it your going to love it." Ash said

Ash dipped a fry into the gravy and offered it to Misty. She really wasn't to sure about this, though she trusted Ash. She took the fry from him and ate it. She was quiet for a bit then spoke up.

"Wow this is really delicious!" Misty said excited.

"See what you have been missing out on. This is the best snack ever." Ash said equally excited.

"Thanks for introducing me to my new favorite food." Misty said smiling brightly.

Her smile was so genuine and sweet that Ash couldn't help but smile back. He had known her for a long time, and he hadn't seen her look this cute in a while. Ash began to think back to all the times he had spent with her. He loved looking into her eyes. They were so beautiful and shiny. He could stare at them for long periods of time. Almost as if they could tell a story. Ash snapped back to reality when Misty called to him.

"Your cheese burger is getting cold." She told him.

"Oh yeah, I was having too much fun just eating the fries." He lied

Ash was having lots of fun with Misty. As he had always done, and like before it was really great just talking and laughing with her. Hopefully he could spend more time getting reacquainted with her. After all meeting new friends was fun, but getting to know old friends better was even more fun. The two of them had lots of stuff to catch up on.

"How is everything going with May?" Misty asked him out of the blue.

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure. She hadn't called me at all. At least until today." Ash explained.

"So what did she say?" Misty questioned.

"I didn't get to speak to her personally. I missed the call and she left me a very sad voice mail. It really kind of freaked me out. I called back but she hasn't returned my call yet." Ash said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe she is just busy, and hasn't been able to get back to you." Misty suggested.

"I hope that's all it is. I'm really worried about her."

The two old friends continued to eat and chat. When the meal was done Ash returned to his hotel room and kicked his shoes off. He sat on his bed ready to turn in. He received an incoming call. Ash quickly answered his cell phone. It was the unknown number from before.

"Hi May" Ash answered.

"Hi Ash sorry for calling so late. I couldn't sleep." She told him

"That's ok, my friends can call me anytime." He reassured her.

"Ash how are you doing?" May asked him

"I'm doing good, but how are you doing buddy? You seemed really down when you left your message."

May was silent for a bit. Perhaps she was debating on weather to tell him something. Ash began to worry, and she decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ash. I was just feeling lonely and sorry for myself. I really needed someone to talk to. You've always been a great friend. So I called you first. "

"Oh then I'm really sorry I missed your call." Ash said embarrassed.

"Don't be, my mom told me you called back. You must have been really worried to call the house at midnight." May giggled.

"Boy I hope your mom isn't mad about that. I felt really bad about forcing her out of bed. I was hoping she would have been half asleep and forgot about the call." Ash said honestly."

"Your such a dork Ash." May said laughing.

"Hey when my friends are in trouble I just act. I don't give myself time to think things over." Ash said proudly.

"Aw I really miss you Ash. Your one of the few people who really gets me." May said sweetly.

Ash was very happy that she finally called him. He was even happier to hear how much she missed him. The two of them talked for about an hour. May began to yawn and Ash knew she was finally getting tired.

"You sound really sleepy. So I'm going to let you, but don't' be a stranger. Call me for anything, even small things. I'm always here to listen." Ash reminded her

"Thanks Ash, goodnight." May said

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a whole month since Ash had last spoken with May. Luckily Ash hadn't noticed it too much because he was spending more time with Misty. He had forgotten how much they had in common. He had so much fun with her that he wondered why she stopped coming around in the first place. As he thought about it He and Misty walked into his favorite DVD store.

"All right! I've been waiting to get this new zombie movie, and its on sale. They even have this comedy that I have been searching for and its on sale too." Ash said excited.

"Ash how can it be on sale if your spending the same amount?" Misty asked him

"Cause I'm getting two for the price of one." Ash answered.

"But it would be cheaper to get none." Misty explained.

Ash brought up 4 DVD's to the counter. The clerk started ringing him up. He smiled as he listened to the conversation between Ash and Misty. After ringing up the video's he turned to Ash.

"Did you want to take something for your girlfriend?" The clerk asked.

Ash and Misty looked to each other and back to the clerk. They laughed a bit then they both stopped. They both took a deep breath then spoke.

"We aren't together." Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Sorry, you two seemed so natural together." The clerk apologized.

"Its ok, its an honest mistake." Misty said kindly

"Yeah the two of us have been friends for a long time. We get along really well." Ash said smiling.

As Misty and Ash walked out of the store, Ash began to smile. It was really funny that the clerk thought they were together. It was sort of an ego boost as well. To hear that an average looking guy like Ash could be mistaken for Misty's boyfriend. It was quite possible the best compliment Ash had gotten in a long while. Misty is so pretty and such a great person to be around. Ash felt lucky knowing she liked hanging out with him.

"Can you believe what that clerk said?" Ash asked

"I know, how funny is that? We have been hearing that for years." Misty responded.

"Yeah everyone has said that to us over time. And its always a shock every time we hear it." Ash said happily.

Ash and Misty continued walking on. Ash was looking through his bag reading the features on the back of all the DVD's. Misty watched him, though they were technically older then before. Ash was still so bright eyed and young at heart. She admired that about him. Ash stopped and brought out his cell phone. He had received a text.

"Who is that?" Misty asked him.

"Its Brock, he's asking if I'm still going with him and Tracy to the Poke convention on Saturday. I've been excited all week long to go." Ash said excited.

"That sounds like fun. I hope you guys have a great time." Misty said honestly.

"Hey did you want to go with us?" Ash asked her.

"No you guys should go and do some well deserved male bonding." Misty joked.

"If you say so Misty." Ash returned.

The next day Ash, Brock and Tracy arrived at the convention center early in the morning. To their surprise the line was already quite long. The quickly too their place in line and took in the scenery. So many people showed up, people of all ages. Even people doing cosplay of their favorite pokemon. Tracy wasted no time taking pictures of them.

"I can't wait to see all the eager young trainers." Ash said anxiously

"I can't wait to see all the cute girls." Brock said

"This was a great idea Ash." Tracy said snapping pictures.

The three guys went in and greeted many anxious fans such as themselves. They were able to buy lots of Pokemon merchandise. Ash was even lucky enough to get a picture taken with this years pokemon master. After a long exhausting tour of the dealers room. Ash, Brock and Tracy decided to sit down for a bit.

"I love doing conventions but the walking and standing is killer." Tracy said.

"Yeah, its even worse if you don't stop to rest." Brock said.

"No way, its even worse when you don't grab some grub." Ash said hungry.

Just as Ash was eating he received a text from Max. Ash read through the text. Max was asking if Ash wanted to hang out for dinner. Ash was getting pretty tired and dinner sounded good after all his convention hopping. He sent a text agreeing to meet him for dinner. After the convention had ended, Ash went home to change and shower. Soon after he got a text from Max saying he was outside. Ash went outside to greet his younger friend. Though as he stepped out he received a big shock.

"Hi Ash!" The voice called out.

"WHA?" Ash shouted.

"Aren't you glad to see me Ash!" May yelled at him.

"I…I can't believe you're here!" Ash said

"I came back to visit. You're the first person I wanted to see." May said smiling at him.

"Really?" Ash asked

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you! I missed you so much Ash." May said happily.

Max watched the whole thing. He had a large grin on his face. He was happy to see the look of pure enjoyment on Ash's face. His sister was happier then Max could remember seeing her. The three of them went to Ash's favorite pizza place. Max sat next to Ash and May sat across from Ash. Max gave Ash a big bear hug. Max looked at the expression on May's face.

"Don't get jealous May. You can be the second one to hug Ash." Max joked.

"What?" May said glaring at Max.

May stuck her tongue out at her brother. Ash wasn't sure how to react. He just kind of sat there and laughed. He couldn't believe that May missed him so much that she couldn't wait to visit him. That and she came to see him first of all people. Ash was also a bit confused. May was acting a lot stranger then usual. Why did it bother her so much that Max hugged him first? Before he could think about it more, May snapped a picture of Ash. Then she got up out of her seat and took a picture of Ash and herself.

"Its been way too long since we took a picture Ash." May told him

"Yeah, its been way too long." Ash remembered

"It sure has been. I'm just glad I got to see you so soon." May expressed

Ash was taken back. He couldn't believe the odd reactions he was getting out of May. She never responded to him like this before. Perhaps it was due to her being so lonely. As he took a closer look at her he notice a bid difference. May was wearing her hair down and she had a slight tan. It really brought out the color in her eyes.

"You look amazing May." Ash complimented.

Thank you so much Ash! I didn't think you notice this soon." May said blushing.

"How could I not notice how pretty you look?" Ash said

"Well I've been letting my hair grow out, and I started jogging in the morning." May explained.

"That's awesome. I can't believe how mature you look in just a short time." Ash said.

"Your so sweet Ash." May said.

"So sweet." Max said sarcastically.

"Hey Ash how is Dawn doing?" May asked changing the subject.

"She's doing really good, she's at the hotel right now." Ash said

"Lets go say hi to her." Max suggested.

The three of them went back to Dawn's hotel. Ash knocked on the door and smiled as Dawn answered the door. To say she was shocked to see May standing there was an understatement.

"Hi Dawn!" May and Max said.

"What's up May and Max?" Dawn replied.

"I just came down to Visit for the weekend. I really wanted to come see Ash." May said happily.

"That's good, say May can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked her.

Suddenly Ash got a chill up his spine. Sure he had complimented Dawn on the fact she spoke what was on her mind. But he wasn't so sure that was a good thing right now. What if she said the wrong thing? Ash began to sweat and looked to Dawn nervously.

"Sure go ahead and ask." May told her.

"I was checking out your myspace the other night and I noticed you got rid of all your pictures of Drew. And you changed your status to single. What happened?" Dawn came right out and asked.

"Well Drew and I broke up." May answered.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend came and went quickly. Before Ash knew it May was off again. It was bitter sweet. Sure it was great having her come visit. Unfortunately that also meant she had to leave again. Ash wanted to spend more time with May. Sadly that just wasn't the case. Although unlike the first time she left. Things were different, May no longer had a boyfriend. She was single once again.

"I can't believe it! May broke up with Drew." Dawn said

"Yeah, I wonder why she didn't say anything?" Ash asked her.

"Well its because its none of your business." Dawn said flatly.

"Huh?" Ash responded.

That was all he could say. Dawn had spoken the truth of course. However that didn't stop the fact that it still hurt to hear it. Ash felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Ash and May were nothing to each other. She didn't need to tell him anything. The more Ash thought about that, the sadder he became. Dawn took notice of it right away.

"Maybe she just didn't want you to worry about it?" Dawn guessed.

"That might be true, especially since she left me that sad message. She probably didn't want me to dwell on it." Ash said happier.

"See, if she doesn't want you to then you should just forget about it." Dawn stated.

"Your absolutely right Dawn. May already told me she doesn't like to see me sad. So she probably just kept it to herself." Ash assumed.

"That's exactly it buddy." Dawn expressed.

"Though that's not really good. She shouldn't keep her feelings deep down. She should speak about it to someone."

"Not everyone is comfortable doing that Ash." Dawn explained.

"You have a point, I just hope she learns to trust me more." Ash returned.

Dawn wasn't sure how to answer him. She really didn't want to say anything to offend or hurt Ash. She wasn't about to make her best friend sad. She cared for him far to much to do that. So she decided to leave things be for now. Who knows maybe their was still hope for Ash and May. After all she did think of Ash first when she came back.

"Well she's gone back home again. So we really can't worry about her now Ash." Dawn said.

"Your right, I'll just have to wait and see what happens. No sense worrying about it now." Ash told her.

"That's a good way to look at it Ash." Dawn explained.

So Ash did his best to continue on. Dawn did her best not to bring up May's name more then she needed to. It helped Ash by not reminding him just how much he missed her. Luckily for him, if he wasn't spending time with Dawn. He was hanging out with Misty. She would pick him up after she got out of work. The two of them would go for a bite to eat or just hang out. The more time Ash spent with Misty the more fun he would have.

"Man I bet guys are so jealous of me, When I'm hanging out with you." Ash joked

"No kidding, your one lucky guy Ash." Misty fired back.

"Not really, they don't get to see your scary side." Ash laughed.

"I'm just a sweet little angel." Misty said

"Yeah right." Ash laughed more.

The two of them went back a forth like this for a while. It was such a relief for Ash to have such a great friend as Misty. Someone he could be himself with and just be silly with. He appreciated her company more then she would ever know. She was a good person and he loved her for always being herself no matter what. However before Ash knew it a whole month had flown by.

"Today is going to be awesome Ash." Brock said thrilled.

"I know, the pokemon wrestling federation pay per view is going to be the best." Tracy said excited.

"Three full hours of wrestling greatness. What more can a bunch of fans ask for." Ash said happily.

"Did you order it already?" Brock asked.

"You bet I did, I even did it early. Nothing is going to stop me from enjoying this." Ash said proudly.

Ash was so lucky that the room he was staying in had a large screen TV. Otherwise the show just wouldn't have been as fun. The hour approached rapidly and Ash and the others waited with great anticipation. This was going to be a show to remember. Just before Ash sat down to see the first match. Ash's cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it quickly.

"Hello this is Ash." He said

"Hi Ash, its May. How are you doing?" May asked.

"Hi May!" Ash said in surprise.

Ash couldn't believe that May had called. Especially now when the Wrestling had just started. Though since she had taken the time to call, Ash decided not to cut her short. After all it wasn't every day she called. In fact he hadn't talk to her since her last visit.

"So Ash what are you up to?" May asked him.

"Just hanging out." Ash told her.

"Well I'm actually back. And I wanted to come see you." May said kindly

Ash became very nervous. He couldn't just stop the show. He had already paid for it, and his two good friends where with him. Ash had to think things through. He looked to the TV. He was excited when he saw the action on screen. Then he looked over to his friends. They were having a blast watching. Then he looked back at his cell phone.

"Well I'm sort of in the middle of watching Wrestling." Ash said honestly

"Is it ok if I come?" She asked

"Well I don't mind, but you'll be watching with a bunch of guys."

"That's ok, I'll be right there." May said optimistically.

May texted Ash as soon as she arrived at his hotel room. Ash walked over and answered the door. May rushed in and hugged him tightly. Almost as if she hadn't seen him in years. Ash hugged her back and the two of them stood at the door for a few moments just holding each other. It was a nice silent and gentle couple of seconds. Brock and Tracy looked up to greet her. Though they were a bit confused. It was supposed to be a guys only party. Ash looked to them apologetically.

" Ash I'll sit right next to you." May said happily

"Ok, this match should be good." Ash said commenting on the match

"Wow who is that guy he looks really tough. I like him" May said

"Uh that's a bad guy. No one is supposed to like him." Ash laughed.

May had lots of questions about the show. She wasn't well versed in the pokemon wrestling federation. Ash did his best to explain everything and get her caught up. Some things such as the story lines were much harder to explain. Through it all Ash had to give May credit. She stayed for the whole three hours. She was one tough and cool girl. Ash decided to treat her for being such a great sport.

"So how long are you staying?" Ash asked

"I'm moving into a new apartment with my brother. We will be staying very near to here. We can hang out together again." May said to him

"All right this is going to be great. Lets celebrate with a pizza." Ash smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." May smiled back.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Ash was still very surprised that May had come over the day before. Even more surprised that she decided to stay. Even though Ash and his friends were obviously watching something she did not want to see. He had called Dawn after May had left and told her everything. She was just as shocked to hear that May hung out with Ash and his buddies. Ash looked forward to what was going to happen now that she was back. Ash took a quick glance at his phone and saw a new text message.

"Ash I'm on my way to your hotel room" May texted

Ash was surprised. They had spent a good portion of last night together. Now he was going to see her again. Ash felt very lucky. Before he could think more about it May was at his door. She knocked and was waiting patiently for him to open it.

"Good morning Ash." May said sweetly.

"Good morning to you May." Ash said happily.

"Lets go get some brunch. I'm so hungry." May said smiling

"Ok, May lets get us something to eat." Ash agreed.

The two of them went off to an all you can eat buffet. Ash was so excited, May sat right across from him. She was all smiles, it was one of the cutest things Ash had seen from her in a while. While it was no surprise to anyone that Ash loved to eat. He was surprised by May. She must have really been hungry. She finished her food before Ash had really got going.

"Boy you can really eat." Ash joked.

"I feel so comfortable around you Ash. I don't have to pretend that I'm not that hungry." She laughed.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you, Dawn and I have got part time jobs. We are going to be working at a local video game store. We start next week. I'm really looking forward to it." Ash explained

"That sounds really fun. I'm actually starting some classes next week. I'm going to be taking English, Math and History." She told him.

"Wow so we're all going to be busy then." Ash said enthused.

"I guess this is our last week as free people." She laughed again.

Her laugh was very infectious. It was so great to hear her in such a good mood. Her cheeks were so flushed from all the laughing. Seeing that made Ash laugh. He hoped that the rest of the week would be this great. Surprisingly it had been. May had called him every morning that week. She would stay with Ash the entire day and into most of the evening. Friday rolled around quickly. Ash received a call from his friend Zoey.

"I hope you didn't forget about my birthday party tonight?" Zoey asked

"Of course not, I don't forget about my friends." Ash said

"You can bring anyone you want with you to the party Ash." Zoey pointed out.

"Uh anyone I want?" Ash asked nervous.

"Sure bring a cute girlfriend with you if you want." Zoey joked.

"I can ask her, I guess the worst she can do is say no." Ash decided.

Ash sighed deeply. He was so nervous, sure they had been spending lots of time together. But asking May to a party was different. It was more like asking her out on a date. Would that make things awkward? Not that she was dating anyone or anything, but maybe she just wanted to be friends. After all she hadn't specifically told Ash that her and Drew had broken up. Dawn sort of got her to admit it. With out realizing it Ash had grabbed his cell phone and dialed May's number.

"Hi May!" Ash said nervously

"What's up Ash? I was just on my way over." May giggled.

"I forgot to tell you I was invited to a friend's birthday." Ash began

"Oh so your going to be busy tonight?" May said sadly

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me?" Ash asked her.

"I think that would be fun Ash. I'd love to go with you." May said happily.

May picked Ash up in her fathers old car. Ash was pretty shocked, this was one of the first times Ash had seen May wearing make up. She looked so pretty, and far too mature to be hanging out with Ash. He felt that he was offered a rare chance of seeing her this way. He'd have to thank Zoey later. Unfortunately there wasn't much in the way of parking. May and Ash had to park a block over. May marveled at the scope of this party. It was huge, even as they approached on foot she could see that everyone was dancing and drinking.

"There are lots of pretty girls here Ash." May told him

"I know, I just arrived her with one." Ash smiled

"Dork, I meant you could get lucky and hit it off with one of the hot ladies here tonight." May lectured.

"Oh!" Ash responded.

Ash was slightly hurt by that remark. Was she still not going to see him as more then a friend? Was she trying to give him a hint? Ash decided to ignore it for now. He saw Zoey and walked over to her.

"Happy birthday Zoey!" Ash forced out.

"Hi, Ash thanks for coming. Who is your lady friend?" Zoey asked.

"This is my friend May. May this is my friend Zoey." Ash introduced.

"Go for it Ash there is plenty of food and alcohol to drink. Enjoy yourselves." Zoey said to them.

Ash and May headed to the first table they saw with empty seats. A man at the table offered them both drinks. Ash took his cup, he really didn't mind having a little bit. May took a cup from the man as well. Before the two of them took their first sips. They saw a large group of women dancing. Ash was impressed, the women were all friends of Zoey's and they were pretty cute. May ignored the dancing and took a big gulp of the drink.

"Wow this is pretty strong. Maybe I shouldn't have too much since I'm driving?" May wondered.

"That's a good idea." Ash agreed.

"Your girlfriends cute." a partygoer said.

"I wish she was." Ash said in a low voice.

Ash took a large gulp of his drink. Then demanded a second before Ash knew it, he had gotten quite a bit of alcohol in his system. He was having a bit of a problem standing. Though at this point everything was humorous to Ash. He had a large smile on his face. And almost everything was making him laugh. May walked over to him and smiled. She leaned in closer to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Ash do you still care about me?" May asked him.

"Of course I do May!" Ash said without hesitating.

"Ash do you love me?" May asked Ash.

"Yes. I love you May." Ash quickly responded.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Since the party May had come to visit Ash every day. She called him early in the day and spent most of the evening hanging out with him. Ash was very happy, things were finally starting to go the way he wanted. It was a nice change of pace, though he didn't really understand why. He just hoped things would remain this way.

"Hey Ash lets go to the movies?" May asked him

"That sounds like a good idea." Ash answered

"We could get some dinner and then head over afterwards." May suggested.

"That's good, we could see the movie around 9pm." Ash decided.

Ash and May went to a diner. They both wanted home made burgers. While they were eating Ash received a text. The text was from his best friend Dawn. Ash read the text as he was drinking his soda. Before Ash could respond to the text, he was receiving an incoming call from Dawn.

"Hi buddy!" Dawn said excited.

"What's going on Dawn?" Ash asked

"Nothing much just finished running some errands. I wanted to know what you were doing tonight?" Dawn asked him.

"I was thinking of going to the movies tonight." Ash responded.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Are you going with anyone?" Dawn asked him

"I'm going to see the movie with May." Ash said nervously.

Upon hearing her name May looked over to Ash as he was on the phone. She had a questioning look on her face. The look made Ash feel uncomfortable. Ash decided to explain things to May.

"Dawn wants to know what we are up too." Ash explained.

"Oh really?" May said

"Ash would it be all right if I joined you guys at the movies?". Dawn asked suddenly.

"You want to see the movie with us?" Ash wondered.

Ash looked over to May. She simply smiled at Ash and nodded her approval. Ash was very happy, Dawn was his best friend and he enjoyed spending time with her. He didn't mind having her along, he just needed to make sure it was ok with May. It wasn't officially a date, but it definitely felt like one to him.

"So can Dawn see the movie with us?" Ash asked May.

"Of course she can come." May responded sadly

Nine o'clock had rolled around quickly. Ash and May were waiting for Dawn at the box office. She showed up quickly and out of breath. Ash smiled and hugged her as he always did when he greeted her. May smiled and gave a half wave to Dawn. The three of them walked into the dark theater together. May had Ash sit between her and Dawn. As they sat Dawn started a conversation with Ash. Letting him know how her day had gone. Before Ash knew it, the movie previews began. He suddenly realized he had mostly been talking to Dawn. He turned to May and smiled at her.

"Do you need anything? Like a soda or some popcorn?" Ash asked her.

"Everything is fine, now shhh the movie is about to start." She teased him.

To Ash's surprise the female lead in the movie was now taking a very sensual shower. A shower seen with a very attractive female. What more could Ash ask for? Unconsciously Ash smiled as he stared at the screen. Suddenly Ash felt a fierce punch coming from May's direction. Before he could react to it, Ash received a punch from Dawn's direction also. Ash was in serious pain, and he hoped there would be no more shower scenes in this movie. It suddenly came to Ash that sitting between the two girls was a horrible idea. If such an opportunity like this came up again. Ash would have to remember not to sit in the middle.

"That was such a good movie." May expressed

"Yeah and all the guys in the movie were so hot." Dawn said happily.

"WHAT?" Ash shouted

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked him

"Come on, that's so unfair. You two get to check out all the hot guys in the movie. I see one cute girl in the movie and I get beat up from both of you." Ash said upset.

"Wait, Dawn hit you too?" May laughed.

"You bet I got this boy. Someone needs to keep him in line." Dawn said giggling

Ash rolled his eyes, things were so unfair. Still he was happy that things turned out so well. The three of them actually had a lot of fun together. Who knows maybe this could be a more frequent thing. Ash and May started walking toward May's car. Dawn saw that the two of them were getting along well together and decided to let them enjoy the rest of the night alone.

"What are you doing next Dawn?" Ash asked her.

"I got to get going buddy. I'll talk to you later." Dawn said leaving.

Ash turned to May, she was smiling brightly at him. She motioned with her arm for Ash to get into the car. Ash nodded in agreement and climbed into the car. As he got inside he saw May looking over at him. At that moment she looked so adorable. Even more so then usual, Ash was falling in love with her even more.

"I had a lot of fun today May." Ask told her.

"I did too, and I'm glad Dawn showed up." May added.

"Me too, she sure is a lot of fun." Ash smiled.

"You too really get along great. I'm happy that you two are still so close. " May said

Ash couldn't help but wonder why she had said that. Of course he and Dawn were still friends. And he was already very aware of how well they got along. It was odd for May to bring that up.

"May do you have any plans tomorrow?" Ash asked her.

"I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow. I doubt I'll even get it done. I'll let you know Ash." May said flatly

"Uh ok." Ash said bummed.

Ash noticed that she didn't seem to happy. Apparently something was bothering her. Ash took her last words as a no. I'll let you know didn't seem like a yes or a maybe to him. So Ash decided to make other plans. He needed to get some things done any way. He got an early start the next day. He went out shopping for some new clothes. Then he decided to visit his favorite DVD store. In no time several hours passed. Just then Ash received a text message from Max.

"My sister is on her way to your hotel room. She'll see you in a bit." Max texted.

Ash walked out of the DVD Store. He wasn't sure what was going on. From their last conversation Ash assumed she didn't want to meet. After all she didn't say for sure weather they were going to meet up. Since Ash was no where near his home he thought it best to call May. She didn't answer her cell phone. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Max might have just been confused. So Ash continued on with his shopping.

Ash found himself in a music store. The music was turned up rather high, he could barely hear himself think, let alone hear his cell phone. Once he concluded his business in the music store Ash took a look at his cell again. To his surprise he found that he had 4 missed calls from May. Ash suddenly got a feeling of dread. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hey there May sorry for not answering." Ash apologized

"Where the heck are you?" May asked angry.

"Huh? Well I'm on my way back." Ash answered.

"I've been waiting for you at your hotel for like a half hour." May explained.

"A half hour? Ash asked confused.

"Didn't my brother tell you I was coming?" She asked again.

"I got the text but I wasn't sure. I did try to call you ." Ash responded

"I was already on my way, I couldn't talk while I was driving." May lectured

"But you told me yesterday that you had lots of homework. I pretty much took that as you were busy."

"Well I wasn't." She said harshly.

Ash got back to his hotel 15 minuets later. As he walked over to May's car. She was still sitting inside of it. Ash sighed then knocked on the window. May gave him a dirty look then opened the door. Ash got inside and sat beside her. The two of them sat in silence for several moments.

"You mad at me aren't you?" Ash asked worriedly

"You've had me sitting here for almost an hour. Of course I'm mad at you." May said upset.

"I'm really sorry May. The last thing I wanted to do was make you wait for me. Though if you had just gone home, you wouldn't have had to still be sitting here." Ash said honestly.

"I wanted to spend time with you, just the two of us." May said

Ash really didn't know how to react to that. For so long now, this was all Ash had wanted. To spend as much time with her as possible. Not to mention get even closer to her. Yet for all that he had done, May always seemed to be focused on other things and other people.

"I wont be able to make this up to you, but I can at least start by buying you dinner." Ash said sadly

"Your lucky that after waiting here so long, that I'm really hungry." May said smiling weakly.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ash and May watched TV in his hotel room. She reached over the side of the bed and picked up her Laptop. She turned on the screen and began showing Ash her pictures. She had lots of them, Many of the pictures were of the two of them. She also had lots of pictures of herself in random poses. Ash couldn't help but smile. May looked beautiful in every picture. _

"_Hey Ash, take a look at this picture." May told him_

"_Why? What's so special about this one? Ash asked._

"_Take a good look." May said smiling._

_The picture showed May in low cut jeans. She was tugging at the left side. She was revealing the lower part of her torso. Ash's eyes came to an immediate stop. The reason she was pulling her pants lower in the picture. She was taking a photo of a tattoo. A butterfly tattoo to be exact. Ash's eyes darted back over to May._

"_How long have you had that?" He asked her._

"_I have had it almost 2 years."_

"_You've had it that long? But you never mentioned anything about it before." Ash said surprised._

"_My brother doesn't even know. Its just one of those spur of the moment things." She said flatly._

"_I'm shocked you didn't tell me about it sooner." Ash mentioned._

"_Actually you weren't supposed to know about it." May explained._

"_What do you mean by that?" Ash said confused._

"_Um nothing, don't worry about it. " May said_

_Before Ash could ask her more, his eyes fell on yet another picture. This one was of May sitting in her car. Ash looked at the photo and noticed how familiar the area was. It looked like the building across the street. Though why would May take a picture in front of Ash's hotel?_

"_This background looks familiar." Ash finally said_

"_I took that the other day." May said frowning._

"_What day are you talking about?" Ash asked playfully._

"_The day you had me waiting for you. Don't tell me you forgot about it." May said upset._

"_No, I would never forget something that important." Ash laughed nervously._

_Ash breathed a sigh of relief, in more then one way. He was glad for the distraction. He knew that he could have obsessed over the tattoo thing. For one thing it really hurt him that she didn't want to tell him about it. But as Dawn had said to him previously. Its none of Ash's business, after all the two of them aren't even dating. Ash had no right to complain about it. Ash decided to change the subject to something a little more bright sided._

"_May what are you going to do for your birthday? Ash wondered._

"_I promised my family I would go back home. I'll be gone two weeks."_

"_Back home for your birthday huh? That sounds like fun." Ash lied_

"_Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." May reassured him._

"_Aw but things just aren't as fun around here without you here." Ash smiled at her._

_May nodded her head. Then she leaned over to Ash giving him a big hug. Ash smiled, moments like these are what Ash treasured the most. Ash loved May so much, he didn't want things to change. Sure she was only going to be gone two weeks. Yet those two weeks were going to seem like an eternity. Being apart from May was difficult, but she needed to spend time with her family. _

"_So when are you leaving?" Ash asked her._

"_I'm going on Friday." May responded._

"_That quickly huh?" Ash said_

"_Yeah, I got to go home and pack. Plus I need to run a few errands." May blurted out._

"_Well hopefully I'll get to see you before you leave." Ash said honestly._

"_I'll let you know Ash." May said warmly._

_Wednesday and Thursday flew by quickly. Ash hadn't received any messages or calls from May at all. He really wanted to see her before she left but he didn't want to burden May. Especially when she had so much to deal with. He decided to at least send her a text the morning she left. Friday morning came to a sudden start. Ash's phone began to ring waking him from a rather good dream. _

"_Uh hello, who is this?" Ash said sleepy_

"_Its me silly, I'm calling you up from the Airport." May told him._

"_Your calling me from where?" Ash said waking up._

"_My flight leaves in a bit. I really wanted to say bye to you in person but things got so hectic. I just had to call you and talk to you." May said sadly_

"_I really appreciate that, and I'm glad you called." Ash told her._

"_I'm really going to miss you Ash. Your one of the closest friends I have, and your probably the only one that's going to miss me while I'm gone." May expressed._

"_I don't know if I'm the only one, but I'm definitely going to miss you."_

"_Thanks for talking with me while I waited. I got to get going now, but I'll call you later Ash." May said getting ready._

"_Bye May." Ash said hanging up._

_Saying bye was surprisingly difficult for Ash. May seemed very lonely, and it almost seemed like she didn't want to go. Yet Ash was sure that if something was bothering May, she would have said something. Hopefully by now she knows that she can trust Ash with anything. Unfortunately Ash was now left alone to think about how much he wanted to be May. He was becoming miserable, and wanted to be left alone for a while. Suddenly Ash received a phone call. He hoped it was May and didn't bother to check to see who it was from._

"_Hi stranger!" Ash joked._

"_Hi Ash, its Misty! Its great to hear from you too! Misty said excited._

"_Oh hi Mist what's up?" Ash said emotionless._

"_What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked concerned._

"_I'm not feeling to well." Ash responded._

"_Want to grab a bite to eat and talk a bit?" Misty asked._

"_Not really Misty, I don't feel like doing anything right now. " Ash said upset._

"_I'm coming right over Ash." Misty said urgently._

_Misty's car pulled up into the hotel parking lot. She made her way to Ash's room as quickly as she could. What ever was wrong with him, she wanted to fix it. She didn't like knowing that her good friend was so upset. She knocked on the door and Ash opened it slowly. She could easily tell that his spirits where very down. And their was only one person who could make him feel this way. Her name was May._

"_What's wrong Ash? Please tell me what's bothering you?" Misty asked gently._

"_I just feel so alone, when May isn't around I feel terrible." Ash explained_

"_Your never alone Ash. I'm always around for you." Misty said smiling._

_She walked over to Ash and gave him a big hug. Misty held him tightly for several moments. She felt happy that she was able to soothe him, and even happier knowing that she was making him feel better. Ash patted Misty on the back to let her know that he was all right. They separated from the hug and Ash smiled at Misty. She became embarrassed and decided to distract Ash._

"_Can I use your cell phone to make a call. I left mine in the car." Misty asked._

"_Sure thing Misty." Ash answered quickly._

_Misty opened up Ash's phone. Before she made her call she decided to take a picture of herself. She made one of her trade mark cute faces and snapped away. She wanted to make sure the picture was perfect. She opened up his picture files. To her surprise she found many pictures of May on his phone. At that moment Misty stood up. Her mood changed very quickly. She was upset for some reason._

"_I'm very tired Ash. I'm going home." Misty said flatly._

"_Um ok Misty. Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said confused._

"_I'm going to be real busy tomorrow. There is a party that I'm invited to. Lots of cute boys are going and they're going to be expecting me to be there." Misty said upset._

_Misty walked out of the hotel room and headed strait for her car. Ash was very confused. Had he said or done something wrong? Why was Misty acting like this so suddenly? Before he could come up with an answer Misty's car speed away. Ash turned and saw his phone sitting on the night stand. He picked it up and dialed her cell phone number. She said she had left it in the car. And sure enough she answered it._

"_Misty are you upset with me? Did I say something to upset you? Cause that's the last thing I want." Ash blurted out._

"_Listen Ash, I want to tell you something. But I know if I do, its going to change the way you look at me. " Misty said embarrassed._

"_What are you talking about?" Ash wondered._

"_By the end of this conversation you wont be thinking about May." Misty whispered._

"_Misty I don't get what your saying." Ash said more confused then before._

_Misty sighed and took a short pause. Ash waited for Misty to begin, and waited intently. What ever was bothering Misty he wanted to get to the bottom of it. She was the only one who could fill him in. _

"_Ash, back when I used to see you all the time, I had a huge crush on you." Misty began._

"_What?" Ash shouted_

"_Every time you and I went on trips and vacations, I was thrilled because you were there. I had so much fun being with you, even when we argued I was secretly happy. " Misty went on._

"_Misty how could that be? You were and, still are so pretty. How could you fall for an average guy like me?" Ash questioned._

"_Oh Ash, you are so above average. Your too good to be with someone who takes you for granted. Ash I know how you felt about May, and still I wanted to tell you how I felt. The last time you and I spent time together I wanted to hold you and kiss you." Misty explained._

"_Your joking!" Ash almost screamed._

"_No Ash, think about it. Every time I got into an argument with a boyfriend, or broke up with them. You're the first person I would call, or the first person I would see. No matter what happened I always found myself coming back to you Ash." Misty lectured._

"_Misty I don't know what to say." Ash said puzzled._

"_See Ash, I told you that you wouldn't be thinking about May. I'll talk to you later." Misty said as she hung up._

_Ash sat on the edge of his bed. He was completely taken by surprise. His entire world had been thrown into utter chaos. Everything he thought he knew had changed with in that short conversation. Ash knew he wouldn't get any answers. So he decided to sleep on it. _

_To be continued._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are all awesome. By the way Dawn's favorite food is steak. It just seemed to be a random thing that I could have her love to eat. _

_Ash received no sleep that night. His mind kept wondering back to the words Misty spoke. It caused so much confusion for Ash. He had known Misty for so many years and he never would have imagined that she had such strong feelings for him. The knowledge of such a thing surely would have altered their friendship. Not that it made things any easier now. _

"_This changes everything." Ash said to himself._

_Ash began to think about all the times he and Misty spent together. All the times the two of them would fight, and then make up afterwards. All the times she would go out of her way to cheer him up when ever he was sad. All the times she would smile at him and hug him for no apparent reason. All those moments everything that came from their time together. It all had much deeper meanings for her. Ash clenched his head hoping to stop the overflow of thoughts and emotions he was going through. _

"_Why aren't things ever easy for me?" Ash spoke aloud._

_Ash walked over to a chair and sat himself down. If he wasn't going to sleep then at least he could be comfortable. This was something he was not prepared for. Especially when for the past 2 years all he could think about was May. Suddenly Ash felt guilty. This was the first time Ash had thought about May the entire night. Was he beginning to betray his feelings for May? Surely the two were not dating. Non the less Ash felt this huge pang of guilt deep down. When you factor in the fact that May was only gone a few days. Ash felt even worse. _

_It was very late into the night. Yet Ash felt this urge to call Dawn. He wanted to just call her up and let her know everything. Then at least he would have someone else to talk it over with. Better still if luck was on his side she might even have a few solutions for him. Ash reached over to his cell phone. He really wanted to call Dawn. Yet as he looked at the time he realized it was a better idea to wait. After all calling up a female friend at 2 in the morning wasn't a good thing. Knowing Dawn as well as he did, he knew she would kill him for waking her up._

"_Guess I'll just wait till morning." He said to himself again_

_Ash had gotten very little to no sleep that night. In his sleep depraved mind he decided to text Dawn instead of calling her. It took almost 20 minuets before she responded to his text. She told him she was going to be busy most of the day. So Ash decided to call her. Texting was taking too long._

"_Are you doing anything later tonight Dawn?" Ash wondered._

"_No, I'm free later buddy." Dawn responded._

"_Great, hey how about I take you out to dinner? Ash asked her_

"_Sounds great Ash! I'll call you when I'm all finished up." Dawn said excited._

_Things couldn't have worked out better. Ash could now speak to Dawn about what was on his mind. While at the same time he could pay for Dawn's advice with a big meal. Then there was the added bonus of Ash trying to get more sleep. Still this definitely wasn't going to go any easier for him. Ash still needed to sit in confusion alone for several hours. _

_Knowing that Ash was going to be talking to his best friend. And filling her in on everything helped him to relax. Some times just hearing Dawn's voice was enough to help relax him. Ash laid back on to his bed. As soon Ash closed his eyes he fell to sleep. Many hours later Ash was up and on his way to meet Dawn. He felt so embarrassed meeting her. After all he had so much stuff to feel her up on. Before Ash knew it Dawn was there to meet him._

"_Hey buddy!" Dawn shouted to him._

"_Hi Dawn glad you could make it." Ash said_

"_I wouldn't have missed it. Its been so long since just the two of us have gone out to eat." Dawn told him._

"_Really? That can't be right." Ash said confused._

"_I'm just really glad. Your always spending so much time with May recently. When your not with her your with Misty. I kind of miss having it be just the two of us. " Dawn said honestly._

"_Dawn I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I was neglecting you. I never meant to do that. You know you're my best pal in the world." Ash stated._

_That feeling of guilt fell over Ash yet again. Only this time in revolved around Dawn. How could Ash be so thoughtless? When ever he was with May he forgot about everyone else. That wasn't right, especially when Dawn has always been there for him. He would have to make it up to her. Starting with this meal. Dawn smiled at him._

"_I wonder what I should order?" Dawn wondered _

"_Don't worry about it buddy. Go ahead and order what ever you want. I'll take care of the bill for you." Ash let her know._

"_If you say so, cause I'll hold you to that promise." Dawn said happily._

_Dawn quickly flipped through the restaurant's menu. It didn't take her long to discover her favorite food. Her eyes practically lit up when she saw it. She raised her eyes to meet Ash's. Then without even having to say it Ash knew. He knew exactly what she was going to order. What's worse he even knew how she was going to order it. Ash shook his head in disbelief as the waiter came to take their orders. Dawn looked to the waiter with a rather large grin on her face._

"_I'll have the steak, rare." Dawn said excited._

"_I'll have the hot roast beef Sandwich." Ash ordered._

"_I can't wait, the bloodier the steak the better." Dawn squealed._

"_I know buddy, you like your meat so fresh that I think its still mooing on the plate." Ash said frightened. _

"_I think I'm part Vampire." Dawn joked._

"_You know I really do miss this. Just the two of us hanging out and laughing, being as silly as we want to be." Ash spoke up._

"_I know Ash, I feel like I need to get all caught up with you. Like I haven't seen you in months." She said sarcastically. _

"_You know its kind of funny that you said that." Ash said nervously._

"_What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked curiously._

"_Actually lets talk about it later." Ash back peddled._

"_Oh no, you don't say something like that to me and expect me to forget. You better spill all the good stuff." Dawn ordered him._

_Ash was even more nervous now. He hadn't meant for the conversation to go down this way. Ash wanted to bring up the topic casually and slowly explain things. Sadly now that he opened his big mouth all those plans were ruined. His plan of action was thrown out of whack the moment Dawn started bringing up the fact that Ash wasn't being a good friend lately. That totally through off his game plan and now he had no choice but to get everything out in the open. _

"_All right Dawn." Ash began._

_Ash took one final deep breath. Then he began his story of all the things that went on between him and Misty lately. Dawn's face became concerned when Ash mentioned how Misty was upset with him after bringing up May. However her eyes nearly bulged out when she heard the part where Misty told Ash she used to like him. Then Ash finished his story._

"_So what did you say to all of this?" Dawn asked him flatly._

"_What could I say? I'm not even sure what the heck she was talking about. Before all this stuff happened all I was thinking about was May." Ash explained._

"_Are you kidding me? Ash she just confessed her feelings to you." Dawn told him._

"_No she didn't. She said she used to." Ash corrected her._

"_That's what you heard, but that's not what she said." Dawn scolded him._

"_WHAT?" Ash shouted_

"_She was waiting for you to say something to her. But you totally blew it." Dawn said frustrated._

" _Cut me some slack, this all went down last night. I have been so confused about the whole thing. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Ash admitted._

"_Well did you at least tell her you two were going to meet and talk some more about this later?" Dawn asked _

"_I haven't spoken a word to her since last night." Ash said worried_

"_You better call her Ash. She probably thinks your ignoring her. Call as soon as you go home." Dawn said to him. _

_Soon after dinner Ash found himself back in his hotel room. He knew that Dawn was right of course. He had to call Misty and talk to her. Ash was confused as ever and wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. But he knew he had to do it quickly. Dawn expressed that this was very important. Ash looked over at the clock on his cell phone. It was pretty late. Though he remembered that Misty said she was going to a party. _

_Ash decided to take a chance. He figured he should at least call and leaver her a message. Telling her that he wanted to meet up. Ash took a deep breath and dialed Misty's number. To his surprise the phone had barely rang once. It was quickly answered by Misty._

"_Hi Misty!" Ash said surprised._

"_Hi Ash I'm really happy you called." Misty said sincerely._

"_What are you up too?" Ash asked _

"_I'm at a party but I'm not having any fun." She said sadly_

"_Oh, hey you can always come hang out over here. But its not all that exciting over here either. " Ash admitted._

"_No that's not true. I really want to come over. I'll be right there Ash."_

"_You are? Its pretty late you don't have to." Ash explained._

"_I want to go see you." Misty said hanging up._

_Ash noted that the conversation felt odd. It was rather unexpected to have her want to come over. And it almost seemed like she was being anxious for some reason. Maybe she was only joking. Its pretty late she wont show up tonight. Ash thought to himself. Ash walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable. Suddenly Ash heard a knock on his door. It was Misty, she was all dressed up from the party she had come back from. She looked very beautiful. Ash was very happy and surprised by this._

"_Hi Ash. Misty said happily_

"_Hi Misty, wow you got here fast." Ash pointed out._

_Misty seemed so different. She looked so happy almost relieved that she was allowed to come over. Ash looked closer and saw something different about her eyes. She seemed to be longing for something. It made her appear so mature. It made Ash feel very nervous. Misty quietly sat down next to Ash. His heart began to pound faster and harder then he had felt it in a long time. It was only like that when ever he was around May. _

_Suddenly Ash's mind began to dart back to feelings of May. Her face and the way her scent made him dance. It was so odd that he was here with Misty and all these things came crashing down on him at once. Before Ash could dwell on those thoughts Misty suddenly looked over to Ash. _

"_Ash I can make you forget all about May." Misty said softly_

"_What?" Ash asked silently_

"_You deserve someone who will always appreciate you Ash. I'll always be here for you." Misty said in a seductive voice._

_Misty leaned in closer to Ash. Never taking her eyes off of him. As she drew herself closer to Ash the sofa the two were sitting on began to creek. Instinctively Ash began to lean back. However the arm rest prevented him from going any further. Before Ash knew it Misty's lips were pressing against his. Ash's eyes went wide, he hadn't expected this. What happened next took him by complete surprise. Misty wrapped her arms around him and slid her tongue into his mouth. Ash's eyes flew open and he saw that Misty's eyes were closed. She was enjoying every moment of the kiss._

_To be continued._


	19. Chapter 19

Ash's heart was thumping louder and louder. Ash was taken back when he felt Misty's tongue in his mouth. Ash's mind went completely blank. He wasn't thinking about himself, May or what was going on at that moment. That very moment things were all too overwhelming for him. Out of instinct Ash wrapped his arms around Misty. This reaction caused Misty to deepen the kiss. She was very passionate and despite the fact that she had initiated it. She had been waiting for him to respond.

Misty pulled away slowly. Her eyes were still filled with passion. She blushed as Ash opened his eyes. He looked to her with an unsure face. She smiled at him. She knew that this was his first kiss. She felt a bit guilty knowing that she ambushed him with the kiss.

"Don't worry Ash, just do what comes naturally to you." Misty explained.

"Natural?" Ash asked confused.

"Just do what I have been doing to you." She said sweetly.

Misty's cheeks were flushed as she looked at Ash. She saw the look of pure uncertainty on his face, and to her it was adorable. She leaned her face in closer and pressed her lips to him again. Once more her tongue found its way to his mouth. Ash was surprised for the second time. He definitely didn't expect Misty to kiss him again. Ash found himself struggling with what he should do. On one hand he was confused, more so then he had ever been. On the other hand he was also enjoying the sensation. The softness of Misty's lips on his was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Misty broke the kiss and slowly stood back up.

"Ash its really late. I should get going." She said nervously.

"Yeah, it sure is getting late huh?" Ash agreed.

"Come on Ash, walk me down to my car." Misty said sweetly.

"Sure thing." Ash agreed again.

Ash and Misty went down the stairs. Ash was very quite, he didn't believe what had just happened. He wasn't even sure if what happened was real. It felt so dream like, yet his lips felt as though they were tingling. As the two of them walked down, Ash pressed his fingers to his lips. As the two of them reached Misty's car she turned to Ash. She reached her arms out and held onto Ash's arms. Then she leaned forward and kissed Ash again. This time Ash felt a little different. He knew Misty was living and a small confused part of him didn't want her to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow Ash." Misty told him.

"Ok," Ash responded.

As anyone would expect Ash got no sleep that night. His thoughts kept leaping from May to Misty. This was the most confusing situation Ash could remember being in. He knew that he had to tell Dawn as soon as possible. She could help him figure out this whole crazy mess. Unfortunately it was 2 in the morning and Dawn wouldn't be up for several hours. Ash laid in bed for another 2 hours before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly Ash's cell phone began to ring. Ash felt horrible, he could have sworn he just went to sleep. He looked at the time on his cell it was 6 am. Ash groaned then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ash said sleepily.

"Ash its me Dawn, I'm in a big jam buddy. Can I come to you place?" Dawn asked desperately.

"Yeah, come by as soon as you can." Ash said more awake.

Dawn arrived quickly at Ash's place. She must have called while she was on her way. She frantically knocked at the door. Ash was shocked, Dawn burst into the room with large tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked up to Ash and hugged him tightly. Wanting to protect her with every fiber in his being. Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn and held her. Doing his best to comfort his good friend.

"Oh buddy it was terrible. I came home late from a party and all these fire trucks were in front. My entire apartment building burned. I didn't know what else to do so I came strait here." Dawn explained.

"Times like this are what best friends are for. You can stay here with me. You can have the spare bedroom for as long as you need it." Ash said honestly.

"Thank you so much Ash. Your such a great friend." Dawn said happily.

Ash went down to Dawn's car. She had all her things packed inside. Dawn grabbed two smaller bags and headed back up to the apartment. Ash slung one bag under his arm and held a large basket with the other. Upon closer inspection of the basket he saw more then just a few t-shirts and tank tops. To his horror he caught site of Dawn's underwear. In her rush to pack Dawn placed her bra's and panties on top of the basket. Ash decided to pretend he saw nothing and continued on.

"Here's all your stuff." Ash yelled nervously.

"Thanks a million Ash." Dawn said

Ash was about to tell Dawn all that had happened. Instead he decided to wait. After all Dawn had gone through so much this morning why complicate things. Her problem took priority over his own. Both she and Ash just needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. Ash walked back to his room and laid back down. Hard to believe this day was still just getting started.

"Good morning buddy!" Dawn yelled

"HUH?" Ash said still sleepy.

"Time to wake up its already going to be noon." Dawn bugged him.

"Ok, ok all ready I'm getting up." Ash surrendered.

"Hurry and get dressed. I'm really hungry." Dawn expressed.

"Just cook us something then I can eat it when I'm fully awake." Ash said irritated.

"Me cook? Yeah right, you should know me well enough now Ash. You know I can't cook to save my life." Dawn confessed.

"Your right, ok Dawn lets go get some breakfast." Ash said defeated.

Dawn was in a much better mood. Though she was very sad her apartment burned. She was happy that she was able to stay with her best friend. She felt safe last night and quickly feel to sleep as soon as her head it the pillow. Now that she slept well she was ready to eat.

The two of them sat down at a nearby restaurant. Dawn ordered a large breakfast, one that would have frightened any other person. Luckily Ash knew her a long time and was used to these things. Ash ordered a small breakfast. He was still tired and wasn't very hungry. He finished quickly and sat back while Dawn continued to eat. Ash couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad all the drama from earlier didn't ruin your appetite." Ash joked.

"Thanks to you buddy. I'm so relieved and comfortable. The only other thing I needed to worry about was food." Dawn said happily.

"I'm really glad I was able to help you Dawn. You're my friend I'd do anything for you." Ash said honestly.

"I know that's why you're the first and only person I called." Dawn said.

"That's nice of you to say. Thanks for trusting me." Ash smiled

"I'm surprised though, shouldn't you be waiting for May to call you?" Dawn questioned.

"What makes you think She'd call today?" Ash asked.

"Well isn't today the day she gets back?" Dawn wondered.

"Your right she is due back today! So much has happened recently that I totally forgot." Ash screamed.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks went by since Dawn moved in with Ash. It wasn't too difficult for them to get adjusted. Dawn and Ash were best friends and the two of them were always around each other to begin with. It wasn't too much of a stretch form them to now be sharing a place. At times it felt very natural that things turned out this way. The two of them were quite comfortable.

"Ash its been days since May came back. Hasn't she called you yet?" Dawn asked him.

"I was wondering about that myself. Still I wanted to give her time to settle in after her trip. " Ash said honestly.

"Believe me its been more then enough time. You should call her up." Dawn encouraged him.

"Maybe your right. After all its only natural for a friend to be worried right?" Ash wondered.

This situation with May was hard on Ash. He still really cared for her. More then that he loved her. More then perhaps he would love any other. As those thoughts came to Ash. His mind began to drift back to Misty. The kiss between them had changed things. Misty had disappeared for two or three days. After that she returned frequently to visit Ash and Dawn. Everything seemed to be settling down. All that Ash really needed to worry about was May.

"Hey quit day dreaming Ash!" Dawn shouted at him.

"Sorry about that Dawn. Hey lets go take a walk." Ash suggested.

"All right then." Dawn said happily.

The two of them walked a short distance in complete silence. Dawn could tell that something was wrong. She looked to Ash who seemed to be once again day dreaming. Dawn leaned over beside Ash and shouted at him. This startled him and he stared at her in shock.

"What was that for?" Ash asked

"You keep ignoring me Ash. Its beginning to annoy me." Dawn responded.

"Look there's something that's bothering me. Its been bothering me for a while." Ash said.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dawn interrogated him.

"About two weeks." Ash said quickly.

"How come you haven't said anything to me?" Dawn asked concerned.

Ash breathed deeply. He knew that keeping secrets from his best friend was a bad Idea. Though its not that he did it intentionally. So much was going on with Dawn at the time. Ash simply didn't want to burden her with his own stupid problems. A real friend would help out no matter.

"Its not that I didn't want to tell you Dawn. Its just that it didn't seem like a good time." Ash told her.

"So does that mean your going to tell me right now?" She asked him

"Well you see before you moved in. Misty came over to see me. It was really late at night." Ash began.

Dawn's eyes widened. She wasn't exactly sure where this story was going. She listened very closely to what Ash was saying. There was just something about the way he was looking at her as he was telling the story. It all seemed to hold her attention. As he went on, Ash became very nervous and his speech pattern began to slow down.

"Oh my gosh buddy! Then what happened?" Dawn asked

"She suddenly closed her eyes and kissed me full on the mouth." Ash explained.

"You kept this a secret from me for like two weeks! We live in the same place now. You should have said something sooner." Dawn said disappointed.

"I wanted to tell you that same night, but it was really late. Then all that stuff with the fire happened. I know that's not an excuse. So I want to apologize to you buddy." Ash said sincerely.

"Well as long as you finally said something. But don't do this ever again." Dawn teased.

Ash was beginning to feel bad. Dawn saw him and hugged him tightly. She knew Ash well enough to know that he would beat himself up over this. She reassured him that she was ok with this. She even told him it was easy to avoid these types of situations. All Ash had to do was come clean from the start. She released her hug and smiled at him. The two of them continued to walk side by side.

"Lets check out this clothing store Ash" Dawn suggested to him.

"Sure, we haven't done this for a while." Ash agreed.

As the two of them walked inside they saw a young dark haired girl. She walked up to the both of them. She seemed very excited and happy to see Ash and Dawn. Suddenly it came to Ash that this girl was very familiar. It was May with a new hair color. She died her hair black, and she altered her style of clothing also. She looked very different.

"Hi guys long time no see." May said to them

"Wow you hair color is a big difference." Dawn told her.

"I didn't even recognize you." Ash said honestly.

"Thank you Ash." May said happily.

Ash wanted to talk to May some more. However she had other plans. She walked over to Dawn and asked her to take a walk with her to shop next door. She looked to Ash and asked him to wait there for a bit. Ash nodded in agreement and allowed the two girls to have a chat.

"So what have you been up too since you got back?" Dawn questioned.

"I've been hanging out with a group of guys. I meet them at a friends party." May answered.

"How many guys are there? Are they cute?" Dawn continued to ask.

"There are seven of them. We go out and party real late at night into the morning. Its so much fun. I really like one of them. " May explained.

"Oh I see." Dawn said surprised.

"I'm having so much fun. I want to be more carefree then I was before." May said

"I am really surprised that you didn't call Ash earlier. At least to tell him that you dyed your hair." Dawn said to her.

"Everything has been really hectic. Still everything turned out all right. This way seeing me was a big surprise and my new hair color threw him for a loop. Its way more fun this way." May went on.

Some time went by before the two young ladies returned to the clothing store. Ash was waiting patiently for them. He was curious to know exactly what the two of them had talked about. Though he figured that if he needed to know someone would tell him eventually. He did admit that he wanted to spend time with May. So he was hurt that she pulled Dawn aside and spoke with her. Ash walked over to the two girls and was ready to talk to May.

"So sorry Ash, I need to get going." May told Ash.

"Oh that's all right." Ash said obviously hurt.

Dawn could see how disappointed Ash was. The sadness in his eyes tore at her heart. She wanted to do something, to comfort Ash in some way. She knew that May couldn't leave with out spending some time with Ash. Or with out saying something to him. That was just to hurtful to him. He spent so much time waiting for her, he deserved to have some sort of compensation. Unfortunately it didn't seem like May was going to say anything else. So Dawn took matters into her own hands.

"Maybe you and Ash could get together this weekend and get caught up?" Dawn spoke up.

"That's a good Idea. I'll give Ash a call later in the week. We will definitely do something this weekend Ash." May responded.

"I can't wait till this weekend then." Ash said excited.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

The weekend came quickly, Ash woke up bright and early. Max had called him and told him to be ready. May had decided to go to a nearby fair. She thought it would be more fun to invite her brother and his female friend Wendy. Ash greeted them in the parking lot. Though he was quite surprised by what he saw. May was conspicuously absent from the group.

"Hey guys what happened to May? Ash wondered aloud.

" She was lagging it this morning, apparently she was out really late last night." Max explained.

"You mean early this morning." Wendy added.

"Wow really? That's pretty unusual for her." Ash said.

"To tell you the truth this is business as usual for her recently." Max went on.

"I wonder if that's the reason why she doesn't respond to all of my text messages as of late." Ash questioned.

"Its more like she ignores most of them Ash. " Max said flatly.

Ash was obviously hurt by Max's words. It was one thing to wonder about, but when its spelled out so suddenly. That is a whole other matter all together. Having May no show was even worse. She was the one that decided where to go, and even invited her brother. She should have told someone that she had no intention of coming.

"So what are we doing now?" Ash asked.

"We're supposed to meet up with May at a small diner. She picked it out and told us to order her food for her." Max answered

" Oh all right then." Ash told him.

The three of them walked toward the nearby diner. The walk helped build up Ash's appetite. Things really seemed to be turning around. It was a relief to know that May was running late. At least the day wouldn't be a total loss. She was simply falling behind a bit. Though it was awkward not having her there.

Ash decided to move on and just let things go for now. Max and Ash went to order the meals while Wendy found them a good place to sit. It didn't take long for them to get the order. The three of them sat down and distributed the food.

"Should we wait for May?" Ash asked them.

"No, we're not sure how long she's going to take." Max said bluntly

"Let's just start, I'm sure May will show up soon." Wendy said.

Finally May's car pulled up into the parking lot. The three of them waved to her from the window. Ash took quick notice of May's attire. She was dressed all in black. It was an odd site seeing his friend wearing black from head to toe. Literally, seeing as she dyed her hair black only a few days ago. Ash wanted to ask May about it, but decided against it. He really had no business telling her what she could and couldn't wear.

May walked into the diner. She quietly made her way over to the others. She moved to Ash's side of the table and sat down right beside him. Her eyes squinted and Ash could see the redness in her sleepy eyes. She turned to Ash and spoke to him.

"Hi Ash, sorry about being so late." May said quickly.

"Its ok May, as long as you're here now, everything's fine." Ash admitted.

"I had a really long night." She said

"I can see that." Max said sarcastically.

With that Max diverted his eyes away from May. He did his best not to stare at her. Unfortunately he was being far to obvious about it. Wendy took notice and tried to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly May and Ash wanted to know what was going on. Without much warning. Max stuck his finger out and pointed at May's neck. Revealing to all the fresh hickey she had received. May was extremely embarrassed. Her first reaction was to look at Ash. However Ash had already turned away, partially to keep May from getting further embarrassed. The other part to keep her from seeing the look of disappointment and sadness on his own face.

"Wow I really didn't expect this." Max said harshly

"Its nothing really." May responded nervously.

"Wendy and I are going to go on ahead. Ash why don't you stay with May until she's done eating." Max suggested.

"We'll see you guys there." Ash said uncomfortably.

Ash sat quietly while May ate her breakfast. He was in deep thought. His mind and heart had been dealt a fatal blow. This ranked highly amongst the most painful things Ash had ever experienced. Ash was understandably upset, and yet he couldn't help but wonder why? First it was her hair, then her clothes, and finally her attitude and personality.

Why had May done all this? Why was she trying so to change into someone else?

Ash's thoughts broke as May spoke up.

" Ash, does this bother you? Is it making you uncomfortable?" May asked concerned.

"Huh no everything is fine." Ash lied.

"Is it really noticeable should I go back and change?" She questioned.

"Here you can borrow this." Ash said.

He removed his jacket and offered it to her. She pulled it on and hoped that no one would be able to see. She felt a little more relaxed now. She was even relieved that Ash was still speaking to her. She didn't want to press her luck. The rest of the way to the fair was done is silence. As the two approached the entrance Max and Wendy waited for them. Max could easily tell that Ash was forcing a smile.

"Did you tell her anything?" Max interrogated.

"Nope, that wouldn't be right. Friends shouldn't make each other embarrassed." Ash said honestly.

"If you say so Ash. Well lets get started."

The four of them walked the fair grounds. Ash noticed that May was still staying quiet. Her mind seemed to be else where. Ash tried to include her in same games, however she continued to be distant. In fact Max and Wendy had gotten separated form the two. It took a while before Ash even realized it.

"Wow they sure got quite a distance on us." Ash said turning to her.

May stopped in her tracks. She turned to look Ash in the eyes and stepped closer to him. Appearing to be feeling guilty.

"No, I'm not Ash. I'm right here ." May said surprised

"Huh?" Ash responded.

"I'm not distant I'm standing right here." May said desperately

"Um I meant that Wendy and Max have gotten a big distance away from us." Ash said looking at May.

It was odd that this was exactly what Ash had been thinking about. He had felt that May was becoming distant. Yet he wasn't planning on saying anything. Despite the misunderstanding the point had gotten across. This day was strange enough, hopefully it would be over soon. Things had been going wrong since the beginning. It was quite obvious that neither he nor May were having any fun at this fair. The pair trudged along until Max and Wendy returned. The four of them came together and Max suddenly spoke up.

"Wendy and I have some stuff we need to take care of. So we are going to get going." Max said to them.

"Then I'll just head back with you guys then. Since you're the ones that picked me up." Ash said quickly.

"Don't worry Ash I'll take you back. Its on my way." May offered.

"Ok, as long as its easier for you." Ash said kindly.

May pulled into the parking lot of Ash's apartment. She seemed to be very sad now. She looked over at Ash who was thinking quietly. He was debating whether or not to tell May something he had been struggling with all day. Before he could start talking May spoke first. It through him off as he hadn't expected her to say anything.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket Ash. I'm really sorry about this whole mess." She said softly.

"You know what May. Your not the same person anymore. I'm not even sure that I recognize you anymore." Ash said honestly.

May was stunned, she hadn't expected Ash's words to be so straight forward. It was the closest thing to a negative remark that she had ever heard from him. Ash sighed and stepped out of her car. He thanked her for the ride and went upstairs.

Ash feared that he had been too harsh. He honestly didn't mean to come off as mean as he sounded. Two whole days went by with out a word from May. He knew he had to face the possibility that he had ruined his friendship to her. At that moment Ash's cell began to ring. He was completely taking back by the number he saw on it. It was May's number.

"Hello May?" Ash wondered.

"Ash what did you mean by that stuff you said?" May interrogated him.

"Its nothing I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." Ash apologized.

"Don't apologize Ash, just tell me why you said those things?" May said frustrated.

"I really shouldn't say." Ash said.

"Ash was it the Hickey I had. Is that what made you upset?" May asked him.

"No, I've been noticing a change in you for a while. I just didn't want to say anything and risk our friendship." Ash stated.

"Please just tell me what forced you to say those things." May pleaded.

"Look, its just that your not the same anymore. First it was your hair, then your clothes an now its your attitude. Its like you don't care about anyone or anything. Your so distant I couldn't believe I was talking to the same person. You've become a shell of the girl that I cared so much for." Ash said from the heart.

"Thanks for your honesty Ash. I can always count on you to speak the truth." May said half heartedly.

With that May said goodbye and hung up. Ash wasn't quite sure what had just taken place. He was just glad that this most recent chat ended better then their last one. Still Ash couldn't help but wonder why May had even called him in the first place. In all reality May was free to do what she wanted. Ash had no right to say anything. So why was it so important to her to know why Ash had said those things to her.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Exactly one week passed since Ash spoke with May. He was feeling incredibly guilty about the whole conversation. He had said far too much, and unintentionally ended his friendship to May. Ash only now realized the mistake he had made. He picked himself off his bed. He walked over to Dawn's room and reached over to knock on her door. Things had been so rough lately. Ash hadn't spoken to Dawn at all about any of the recent happenings. He was keeping things from her yet again. It was a bad habit he was developing.

"Hi Dawn." Ash said

"What's up Ash?" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Do you have a moment to chat?" Ash asked her.

"For you of course I do buddy." Dawn responded.

After several minutes Ash finished telling the story to Dawn. She was shocked to hear how honest Ash had been. Though it was surprising, Dawn knew that Ash was bound to speak up eventually. For too long now he sat back and said nothing, while his friend's attitude spiraled into darker territory. Ash had noticed these changes for a while now. Yet out of kindness he did not bring it up. He was hoping that what he was noticing was all in his head.

Sadly everything boiled to a head. Ash couldn't sit aside any longer. He spoke the truth, and harsh or not it was how he felt deep down. If May couldn't handle what he said then its her choice. Yet May should take into account that only those that truly care for you, will tell you the truth point blank. At least that's what Dawn always does. Dawn smiled at Ash as he finished speaking.

"Ash I'm proud of you." Dawn told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Ash you were worried about May, and you bought up all the things you were concerned about. It shows that despite all the distance she puts between you two. You still really care about her well being." Dawn said proudly.

"Really Dawn?" Ash questioned.

"You're a great guy Ash. There aren't too many guys out there that are as sweet as you." Dawn said smiling.

Ash could tell that Dawn was being sincere. That was one of the things he admired most about her. As her best friend it was one of the many things he loved about her. He knew he could always count on her. Dawn always had a way of making him smile when he least expected it.

"I sure feel dumb about hiding this things from you." Ash admitted.

"Your not very good at hiding your feelings Ash. I was able to tell for a few days now." Dawn said honestly.

"What?" Ash wondered.

"Stick to the truth Ash its what your best at." Dawn said seriously.

"I'll have to remember that. Didn't know I was that easy to read." Ash said playfully.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. I can see right through to your true self." Dawn confessed.

Ash lowered his head defeated. There was no way to deny how transparent he was. No matter what he said, his feelings always betrayed him. Despite this character flaw, this was one of the things Dawn loved so much about Ash. She knew deep down that Ash would never turn his back on her or any of his friends.

"At least, my conscience is clear. I know I'm not keeping any secrets from you." Ash said happily.

"Its funny you should mention that. You see I was getting worried when you weren't saying anything. So I sort of called Misty, and told her you were keeping things from us." Dawn said honestly.

"You did WHAT?" Ash shouted.

Before Ash could get the answer. A knock came from his door. It started Dawn and Ash, as they had both been talking. The knock became louder and louder. Dawn smiled as she looked at Ash.

"I don't think she's going to go away if you ignore her." Dawn giggled.

"You called Misty over to set me straight?" Ash asked her.

"Yup, now take your medicine like a man." Dawn laughed

"I know you can hear me Ash!" Misty called out

Upon hearing his name, Ash rushed over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. He was greeted by a scowling Misty. She walked in to the apartment and greeted Dawn. Then she turned to Ash. She took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the apartment building.

"Lets go grab a bite to eat Ash." Misty suggested.

"Ok, Misty" Ash said being pulled.

"I'll talk to you later Dawn, Thanks for the call." Misty yelled to her.

"No problem Misty. Just take your time." Dawn smiled

The two of them ended up at a small café. It wasn't very busy inside. Misty and Ash sat quietly for a few seconds. Misty ordered a soda for the both of them. Ash was nervous, he didn't like being in situations like this. The silence between them only made his mood drop more. Finally Misty spoke up.

"So what's all this I'm hearing about you not being yourself?" Misty asked him

"You see, its really complicated Misty." Ash answered her.

"No, its not Ash. It's a lot simpler then you think. Its about May right?" Misty questioned him.

Ash was shocked, she knew exactly what was bothering him. He was also taken back by the tone in which Misty had said May's name. Ash looked over at Misty. She was slowly taking sips of her cola, waiting for Ash's response.

"Yes it is about May. Only now its not for the usual reasons." Ash said nervously.

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty wondered.

"Despite everything that has happened with May and I. For some reason I find myself feeling differently towards her." Ash said

"Are you saying you don't care about her anymore?" Misty questioned him

"I feel worried about her. Its like she's lost and confused. Sinking further and further into a dark place, and I want to do whatever I can to save her." Ash said honestly

Misty looked at him and for a moment her expression seemed to drop. Sadness moved through her, but only for an instant. She looked back at him and smiled. It seemed as though her smile was forced.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ash. Sometimes you just can't save people." Misty said almost laughing.

"She's my friend I have to do something. I can't just let her fall, not while I know there is something wrong." Ash said growing upset.

"Ash what makes you think she needs help?" Misty asked

"Its everything about her recently. Her attitude, her appearance and her personality, all changed so suddenly. I know there is something wrong." Ash said

"How do you know that's not just the real her coming through?" Misty questioned harshly.

"No, she isn't like that, She is so sweet and kind. How can she suddenly turn around and not care about anyone or anything? That's not he real her." Ash said raising his voice.

"She's not the only one who's changing." Misty said under her breath.

"I know the real her. Something is making her grow distant." Ash said sadly.

Misty placed her hands over face. It wasn't easy for her to hear all these things from Ash. To hear how strongly and passionately he felt about this other person. This other woman. She didn't want Ash to see her upset. At the same time however, she didn't want her friend to be hurt by this other person. Misty didn't want May and her problems to be a burden on Ash. Misty summoned up her courage and removed her hands from her face. So that she could see and speak to Ash again.

"Listen Ash, if May really is going through something. Then you should give her time and a little space. If she needs your help, I'm sure she will call you." Misty said calmly.

"Your right Misty, I just feel so useless. What if she does something bad? As her friend I have the responsibility to help prevent that." Ash wondered.

"You can't force someone to accept you help Ash. You can only offer it and hope they wise up and take it." Misty said truthfully.

"I just want her to be happy." Ash said in a worried tone.

"That's exactly how Dawn and I feel about you Ash. We are your friends and we want to help you. Just like you want to help everyone else." Misty said sincerely

"I appreciate that Misty. I'll give May a few days of space." Ash said smiling.

" Ash I think you should just give up on May. Stop talking to her and let her figure things out on her own." Misty said seriously.

"What?" Ash said shocked.

"It is the best thing for the two of you. With the way May is now, she is putting a big strain on you. It's a burden that is having a huge affect on you. You need to let her go so that you can finally get over her and let your heart heal." Misty told him.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ash returned to his apartment after speaking with Misty. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her words came across clear and blunt. Though as simple as it all sounded, it was still far from easy. How could he just give up on a friend? More importantly, how could he give up on the women he loves? _

_Such a thing was unthinkable to the young 20 year old. He had lived his entire life for those he cared for. Doing all he could to help his friends when ever they needed him. He would drop all he was doing to lend them his aid. So to give up on a friend would be like turning his back on someone in need. Almost like kicking someone when they were down. _

_Misty's words were eating away at him. There was truth behind her words. Perhaps Ash did need to step away for a bit. Give himself the necessary time to get over his feelings for May. Ash continued to think back on Misty's words. They replayed in his mind over and over again. The more he thought about it, the more he began to agree. After all Misty was one of his oldest friends, she had every intention of looking out for Ash's well being. Thinking well into the night, Ash finally drifted off to sleep._

_Early the next morning, Ash's cell phone suddenly began to ring forcing him awake. It was hard enough getting to sleep last night. Whom ever was waking him up this early had better had a good reason. Ash scooped up the phone and answered in a sleepy voice._

"_Hello?" Ash said groggily. _

"_Ash, its me May, would it be ok if I came over to talk?" May asked him_

"_Huh? Yeah that's fine with me." Ash responded._

"_Ok Ash, I'll be right over." May said quickly._

"_Wait as second. What time do you want to come over?" Ash questioned._

"_I'm coming over right now Ash." May said to him._

_Ash quickly jumped out of bed. He rushed himself into the shower, hoping it would was the sleep away from him. Ash wasn't quite sure what was going on, so he hurried to get all the answers. Something about all of this felt very odd. Yet at the same time, he hadn't heard from May in a while. Before Ash knew it, May was standing at his front door. Ash checked to see if Dawn had woken up. She was still sound asleep, and waking her was a bad idea. Ash opened the door and greeted May._

"_Hi May, its good to see you." Ash said smiling._

"_Ash what do you say we go and get some breakfast?" May asked him_

_To be honest Ash wasn't hungry. He wasn't a morning person. Breakfast was the last thing on his mind. Still if May was willing to come and speak to him, who was he to refuse. Ash agreed and the two of them headed off to the nearest restaurant. The two of them sat down across from each other. The waitress came by and took their orders. May stared at the table for several moments. _

"_Ash you said I was different, that I wasn't the same anymore. There have been a lot of things going on with me recently. And you're the only one who noticed. " May said seriously._

"_What do you mean May?" Ash asked concerned._

"_I'm doing really bad in school Ash. Its so bad that there is no way I can make it up." May said sadly._

"_How long has it been like this? When did you start having trouble May?" Ash questioned._

"_Pretty much since I started my classes. Ever since Drew broke up with me. Its been really hard to concentrate in class. School work is hard enough, but its even harder with a broken heart." May sobbed._

_May leaned forward and began to cry into her folded arms. Ash watched as she cried, without hesitation Ash walked around the table and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder as she continued to speak._

"_Ash I was so hurt and upset about Drew, that I started going out and partying late into the night. It got so bad my parents kicked me out. So on top of school and breaking up I had to deal with finding a new place to live. I found an apartment close by. And have been living alone. " May sadly continued._

"_I'm so sorry May." Ash said warmly_

"_I felt so alone and unloved. I just wanted to go out and party. So that I could forget about how miserable my life was. I would go with random guys and make out with them, just to feel loved. " May cried more._

_Ash was obviously shocked to hear all this. He knew something had been wrong with her. Yet he had no idea that things were so bad. Ash was feeling conflicted. He was sad that she had not told him anything sooner. He could have helped her, and been there for her. On the other hand now that things were so bad, was this all too much for him. Did he get himself in way over his head? _

"_Oh May." He whispered_

"_Ash, you're the only one that noticed. You're the only one who cared enough to look deeper. I was just too embarrassed to ask you for help." May said honestly_

"_Why would you feel that way May?" Ash asked._

"_I'm not the type of person to ask anyone for help. I'm so stubborn Ash, and used to dealing with things on my own." May explained._

"_Don't be so silly May. Everyone needs a little help once in a while. Does a captain sail a ship on his own? " Ash quizzed her_

"_Well…" She started to say._

"_Of course not, he has his crew to help him. That's also why people make friends. To help them through the good times and the bad. May that's why I am here now, cause I am your friend." Ash said _

_May began to cry again. Her tears were soaking Ash's favorite black shirt. He gently placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. He was trying to reassure her._

"_A part of me knew that you would help me Ash. But I was still so hurt after Drew." May gulped back tears."_

"_Why didn't you say anything to your brother then? Or any of your friends I'm sure someone could have helped you_

"_I couldn't tell my family Ash. As for my friends they have there own problems to deal with. Besides I don't feel very close to my other friends."_

"_May I just wish your best friend could have been there for you." Ash said flustered._

"_As far as I'm concerned Ash, you are my best friend." May said truthfully._

"_Well thank you May. So what are you going to do now?" Ash wondered aloud_

" _I guess I'm just going to have to retake all this semesters classes again. I really feel dumb. I wasted so much time and money." May concluded. _

"_Just remember everyone makes mistakes May. That's why pencils have erasers on them. When it comes to school and life there are always second chances." Ash said reassuringly. _

_May wiped away here tears. She was beginning to feel a bit better. She went off to the bathroom to wash her face. Ash sat alone in the booth. Not really too sure how it had all come to this. Ash knew that he genuinely cared for May. He wanted to be there for her now more then ever. There was just no way he could turn his back on her. Not now after she had told him everything. Not after she had told him he was the only one who had noticed._

_Ash gulped as he suddenly remembered Misty's words. She had also mentioned it was for Ash's own good. He needed time apart from May to get over her. Yet the timing for such a thing couldn't be worse. May needed a friend, and she considered Ash her best friend. He had to help her now. As he finished his thought May returned. The two walked to her car. As they sat down inside May leaned onto the steering wheel. She began to cry hysterically._

"_What's wrong May?" Ash asked panicked _

"_I really thought Drew was the one Ash. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him." May cried out._

_Upon hearing those words, Ash felt as though a dagger had struck him in the heart. It had been the most painful thing he had ever heard. To hear that the one he loved was not only not into him, but was so completely in love with another. It was the harshest thing for any one to go through. Let a lone a young optimistic person like Ash. If it hadn't been for May's crying he would have surely fell apart. _

_Ash had to simply suck up his feelings. He couldn't be selfish and think of himself at a time like this. Despite his own heart, he had to help his friend. There would be plenty of time for heartache later. Right now he had to forget all that and concentrate on May. Without thinking Ash spoke up._

"_What happened between you two? You guys seemed so close?" Ash asked her._

"_Huh?" May said looking to him._

"_I mean if you don't mind me asking?" Ash apologized_

"_I'm not really sure. At first everything was great. If I had any problems I would just go to him. I would tell him everything. He was more to me then just my boyfriend. He was my…" May began to say._

"_Your best friend." Ash finished for her._

"_After a while, he didn't want to listen to my problems anymore. He told me that I was just bothering him and becoming a burden. Next thing I know we broke up and haven't seen nor spoken to each other since." May explained._

"_I can understand why you were so lost. Not only did you lose your boyfriend but your best friend as well. You literally felt as though you had no one." Ash said sympathetically._

"_It felt like I was sinking into a hole. All these bad things just kept piling up on me. Making me sink further and further. And no body was around to dig me out." May said between sobs. _

"_Listen May, I've always been here for you. And as your new best friend I will always be here for you, if you ever need me. Don't be afraid to come to me. I would never hurt you May." Ash said proudly_

"_I know Ash." May said wiping her tears away._

_May wrapped her arms around Ash. She hugged him tightly for a long period of time. It caught Ash off guard. It was a very warm hug full of longing. After everything Ash had heard. He didn't want to let himself enjoy the hug. But feelings deep within him wouldn't let him off that easy. May spoke snapping Ash back to reality._

"_Boy I feel so sleepy now." She said laughing._

"_I would too after all that crying." Ash teased._

"_Lets go back to your place and watch some TV?" May suggested._

"_That sounds good." Ash answered._

_To be continued._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'll do my best to update faster. My biggest worry is that the story is beginning to run a bit long. So I was thinking of ending it soon . Unless you guys want me to keep going? Though I suppose the bigger question you guys have is, Who is Ash going to end up with? _


	24. Chapter 24

May and Ash watched TV for several hours. They watched well into the afternoon. So it came as no shock when Dawn came in. She flung the front door open and yelled her greeting as she so often did.

"Hi Ash I'm home!" Dawn shouted energetically.

"Welcome back Dawn." Ash greeted.

"Hello Dawn." May said from the couch.

Dawn was a bit thrown off. She really hadn't expected May to be here. And from the looks of things. She had been here for a long time. Dawn smiled at May then looked over to Ash. She motioned for him to help her. Ash nodded his head and followed his good friend.

"What do you need help with buddy?" Ash asked her.

"What is SHE doing here?" Dawn asked quietly.

"She came to see me this morning. Things got complicated and she asked if she could come over for a bit." Ash explained.

"Complicated in what way?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrow.

"She broke down and cried in front of me. I couldn't just send her home that way. She was in no shape to go anywhere else." Ash responded.

"So what's going to happen now?" Dawn wondered.

"She seems so sad and lonely Dawn. I don't think she should be alone. Maybe we should ask her? Ash began to say

"What stay here? Are you kidding me?" Dawn said

Dawn began to rub the sides of her temple. She knew that having May there would solve one problem. But at the same time create several new problems. It was a can of worms that Ash was definitely not ready for.

"Asking May to stay here with us seems like the best choice." Ash said.

" Please think this over carefully Ash." Dawn said honestly.

"You're right Dawn. Guess I better get back over to May." Ash decided.

Dawn simply nodded her head in agreement. See watched as Ash made his way back over to the couch. As he sat beside May she rested her head on his shoulder. Dawn sighed, knowing full well that Ash had only the best of intentions at heart. Yet it was obvious to anyone that his feelings would eventually get the better of him. Especially if things were allowed to continue.

Perhaps it was wrong of Dawn to think negatively about May. Still deep inside Dawn couldn't help worrying for Ash. He was too kind and naïve and could easily be taken advantage of. Which is exactly what Dawn was afraid would happen. May had to know that dumping all her problems on Ash, would force him to try and help her.

This was beginning to be a problem. Dawn had to figure something out. Though she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere alone. Yet these kinds of situations were very tricky to deal with. This needed to be handled delicately otherwise it might have a reverse affect. Her thoughts were cut off when a knock came from the door. Dawn made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hi Dawn! Where's Ash?" Misty asked

"Well you see…" Dawn began

"Hi Misty what are you doing here today?" Ash asked her from the couch.

To Misty's complete surprise, she saw May. She was still resting comfortably on the couch resting her head on Ash's shoulder. Misty's eyes went wide at the scene in front of her. Misty turned her back to Dawn who gave her a sympathetic look. Misty clenched her fists then turned back. She forced on a fake smile and greeted Ash and May.

"Hi guys, I was just stopping by to see how Dawn was handling things here with Ash.." Misty lied

"Everything is great. Dawn couldn't be happier." Ash said happily.

"Oh, I need to get going. Ash I'll call you tonight so we can hang out later." May said smiling.

May and Ash both stood up. May walked over to Ash and gave him a big hug. Ash hugged her back and smiled as he did so. May said her goodbyes to Dawn and Misty as she walked out. Ash waved as she closed the door behind her. As May was seen getting into her car, Misty quickly turned her attention back to Ash. Dawn decided to quietly exit the room.

"What is this Ash?" Misty shouted

"I know we just talked about this last night. But she literally called me early this morning." Ash said calmly.

"Then she came over and you forgot everything. Falling back into her little trap again!" Misty said upset.

"It wasn't like that. You weren't there you didn't see how it all happened." Ash argued.

"Girls like her know how to trick naïve guys like you!" Misty shouted again.

"I couldn't just turn my back on her. Not when she was so hurt, she cried so much." Ash explained.

"She cried? that's the oldest trick in the book Ash." Misty snickered.

"What are you saying? That wasn't a trick. She was really crying, and I felt so bad for her." Ash admitted.

"Ash I can cry in front of you too. Do you want me to show you? Do you want to see me cry right now?" Misty yelled.

Ash thought about the question. It was incredibly odd. At that moment Ash felt that he was in way over his head. He didn't know what to say. Nor did he know why Misty was so angry. Sure they discussed it last night, but nothing was said for sure. Ash didn't want to take any longer and answer Misty's question.

"Um no." He said weakly.

"I can't believe you fell for that. Then she had the nerve to come back here to your place." Misty said fuming.

"Well she had been crying for so long. I didn't want her going home like that. Especially when she was feeling so lonely." Ash said sympathetically.

"I'm sure if she could, she would ask to move in here with you." Misty said dryly.

"Actually I was thinking of asking her to. I mean if she's lonely she might as well be here. As her friend I'd be able to help her out." Ash said honestly.

No sooner had the words left Ash's mouth, had Misty turned around. She was shocked and angry. She quickly walked over to Ash and brought her face near his. She looked deep into his eyes. Looking straight into his soul.

"You want her to move in here with you? And you didn't even ask me about it first?" Misty said angry.

"Ask you?" Ash wondered.

"Didn't you wonder how that would make me feel? Having her here with you." Misty said getting angrier.

"What? Why would that bother you Misty?" Ash asked confused.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Ash! I'm leaving Ash and I'm through trying to help you!" Misty shouted

Misty's words stabbed into Ash. Like several sharp daggers digging into his chest all at the same time. Without fully understanding why, Ash was loosing one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"Misty you're one of my best friends. Why are you being like this?" Ash pleaded

"Don't bother calling me Ash. I wont answer my phone." Misty said darkly.

Misty turned and began walking out of Ash's place. She was angry and sad. Most of all she was hurt. Ash had not only ignored her feelings but she heard the honesty in his voice. He referred to Misty as his best friend and meant every word. Unfortunately he didn't think of her any more then that. On the other side, May thought of Ash in the exact same way. Only he wasn't fully able to see that.

Misty stepped through the front door and closed it behind her. She stood in front of Ash's door for several moments. She leaned back against it as the tears came to her eyes. She knew deep down she didn't hate Ash. She was just seriously disappointed in his choice. After several minuets Misty continued sadly on her way. Dawn quietly came out of her room and walked over to Ash. He was still standing wondering what had happened.

"Why was Misty so upset?" Ash asked

"Guess she didn't like the thought of May staying here." Dawn responded.

"But I hadn't even brought it up to May yet. I said I was thinking of asking her." Ash explained.

Dawn moved her hand through her long blue hair. This was one horrible misunderstanding. Yet when you mix jealousy into anything bad things are bound to happen. It was useless for Either Dawn or Ash to try and call her. When it comes to Misty and her rage, it was better to let her be. The only thing Dawn could think to do was hug her best friend Ash. She through her arms around him and held him tightly.

"We need to have a long talk about girls and jealously Ash." Dawn told him

"Jealousy?" Ash shouted.

To be continued.


End file.
